My Cute Shy Boy
by Miss Cho
Summary: Zhoumi, si anak berandalan bertemu Kyuhyun, si anak polos dan pemalu. Pertemuan pertama mereka benar-benar "unforgettable". My very first fanfiction. Please read and leave some comments hehehe. CHAPTER 7 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Cute Shy Boy

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (ony zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

Chapter 1

Zhou mi's POV

Setiap pagi aku datang ke sekolahku, SM Senior High, semua guru dan murid selalu membungkuk kan badan dengan hormat kepadaku. Tidak ada yang berani melawanku, seluruh sekolah tunduk padaku. Aku adalah putra pemilik sekolah yang merupakan pengusaha kaya dari China, sekaligus ketua dari murid2 berandalan d sekolah ini. Semua orang yang melawanku akan dibalas 10 kali lipat, karena itu seluruh sekolah hormat padaku, bahkan orang tuaku membiarkanku seperti ini karena mereka tidak bisa menjinakkanku.

"Selamat pagi,boss!"

"hai, zhou mi-hyung!"

Mereka berdua adalah Donghae dan siwon, anak buahku. Tanpa basa-basi donghae membawakan tasku, dan siwon berjalan di sebelahku. Kami bertiga masuk k kelas 2-7, yaitu kelasku dan siwon, para murid yang sudah ada di dalam kelas langsung diam dan menunduk hormat padaku. Aku hanya diam dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang ada di belakang kelas, diikuti oleh kedua anak buahku. Kami bertiga duduk dan berbincang2.

15 menit kemudian, bell tanda masuk berbunyi, siwon berdiri dan berjalan k tempat duduk asalnya yang ada di depan, sementara donghae kembali k kelasnya, kelas 1-3. Lee songsaenim masuk ke kelas, murid2 segera berdiri dan member hormat, kecuali aku yang hanya duduk diam di belakang. Setelah kami duduk, songsaenim mulai bicara.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, meskipun dia setahun lebih muda dari kalian, dia sangat jenius sehingga bisa masuk d tingkat kelas yg sama dengan kalian. Cho kyuhyun-ssi silakan masuk dan perkenalkan diri!"

Seorang namja masuk k dalam kelas, wajahnya lumayan tampan, kulitnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi aku dan tidak setampan aku ***narsis***. Ia memakai kacamata besar berbingkai putih. Para yeoja sudah salah tingkah sendiri. Wajahnya yang terlihat gugup dan malu2 terlihat sangat konyol di mataku.

"aa-aan-anyyeong hass-seo, c-cho-kkyu-h-hyun im-n-nid-da"

Bocah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan terbata2 dan suaranya sangat pelan, para yeoja merasa dia sangat manis, mereka berteriak2 dan berbisik2 satu sama lain. Berisik sekali mereka, aku jadi kesal.

"YA! ANAK BARU! KALO NGOMONG YANG JELAS! KAMU BISU HAHH?"

Aku membentak anak itu, suasana kelas langsung sunyi, songsaenim menatapku takut2. Anak baru itu terlihat takut, matanya berkaca2, aku yang sudah terlanjur marah hanya menatapnya sinis, dia langsung tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya songsaenim menyuruhnya duduk.

"kyuhyun-ssi silakan duduk di bangku kosong itu."

"ne songaenim."

MWO? songsaenim menyuruhnya duduk di bangku sebelahku? ANDWAEEE!

"HEH SONGSAENIM! TARUH MAHKLUK ITU D TEMPAT LAIN!" protesku sambil menunjuk2 anak baru itu.

"mi-mianhae, zhoumi-ssi, tapi hanya ada bangku kosong itu yang tersisa" jawab songsaenim.

Akhirnya aku mengalah dan anak baru itu duduk di sebelahku. Dia menatapku ketakutan, aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan lalu membuang muka.

Kyuhyun's POV

Sekarang jam istirahat, sejak bell istirahat tadi, Zhoumi-ssi pergi keluar kelas. Akhirnya dia pergi, aku jadi agak tenang. Jujur saja, tadi aku takut sekali sampai hampir menangis. Daripada pusing mikirin dia, aku main PSP sajalah.

Saat aku sedang serius bermain PSP, gerombolan para yeoja berbondong2 menghampiriku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi~~" panggil mereka.

"na-nae?" jawabku gugup.

"kamu imutt sekali kyaa"

"walaupun masih muda, km sudah sangat pintar, tampan lagi"

Mereka semua memuji2ku, aku kaget dan juga malu.

"go-gomawo…" kataku

"jangan malu2 gitu dongg hahaha"

Aku menjadi semakun malu dan menunduk kan kepala, para yeoja malah megelus2 kepalaku, aku yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya diam saja.

Di tengah2 keributan itu, tiba2 seseorang datang dan melempar PSPku k lantai hingga pecah berkeping2. Para yeoja yang ribut langsung kaget dan diam, malah ada yang sampai tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke meja zhoumi-ssi karena reflek. Mereka langsung menjauh. Aku yang kaget pun segera mendongakkan kepala ku, dan setelah itu aku angsung kaget melihat siapa yang tadi datang dan membanting PSP ku.

"Zh-zhoumi-ss-ssi.." gumamku pelan.

Zhoumi-ssi menarik kerah bajuku dngan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah. Para yeoja dan semuanya yang ada di kelas hanya memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku pun merasa sangat takut.

"anak baru sudah belagu, berani2nya kamu seenaknya duduk di sebelahku, dan sekarang, kamu sudah bikin kelas berisik karena yeoja2 itu! Lihat! Sampai ada yang menumpahkan minuman k mejaku!" kata zhoumi-ssi

"ta-tapi kan…." Jawabku pelan.

"gak ada tapi2 an! Sekarang ikut aku! Siwon, Donghae, seret dia dan ikuti aku!" perintahnya.

Seorang namja tinggi besar yang tadi duduk di depan dan seorang namja yang lebih kecil berjalan ke arahku, mereka menarik ke dua lenganku dan membawaku pergi mengikuti zhoumi-ssi.

Ya Tuhan.. semoga mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku, apalagi melukaiku…

A/N:

Annyeong haseyo,

saya author baru disini, ini fanfic pertama saya. karena saya g prnah buat fanfic sebelumnya, jd fanfic saya pasti masih jelek dan banyak kekurangan. Buat yang sudah mau baca saya ucapkan terima kasih~

mohon bantuannya ya semuanya *bow*

lastly, review pleasee :D

thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cute Shy Boy Chapter 2**

Rating: KyuMi

Warning: YAOI

Disclaimer: The casts aren't mine, only zhoumi is mine *slapped*

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku diseret secara paksa oleh kedua teman zhoumi-ssi, sedangkan zhoumi-ssi sendiri berjalan di depan kami. Kedua teman zhoumi-ssi berjalan mengikutinya, di koridor sekolah, kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kasian sekali anak itu!"

"Anak baru sudah mau dihajar.."

"Semoga dia selamat"

Mwo? Aku mau dihajar? Andwaee~ eomma~ aku blm mau mati!

Kami berhenti di kelas kosong yang ada di lantai teratas gedung sekolah, yaitu lantai 6. kedua orang itu melepaskan tanganku, lalu zhoumi-ssi menarikku dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan mendorongku k jendela. untung saja aku tidak langsung jatuh karena jendela itu terletak sekitar 80 cm di atas lantai.

Zhoumi-ssi memegang kerah bajuku dan mendekatkan wajahnya k wajahku, ekspresinya datar. Tiba-tiba...

BUGH!

Dia menonjok wajahku, sakit sekali, darah segar mulai mengalir dari mulutku. Kedua temannya menyemangatinya dengan bersorak-sorak agar dia memukulku lagi. Zhoumi-ssi berjalan mendekat k arahku, aku semakin takut dan berjalan mundur, namun beberapa langkah kemudian, tubuhku sudah menyentuh jendela yang terbuka, aku menoleh k jendela. Dari jendela aku melihat jarak antara lantai 6 dan halaman depan sekolah, tinggi sekali! Aku phobia ketinggian, tubuhku mulai gemetar, wajahku memucat, dan akhirnya semuanya gelap...

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

**Zhoumi' POV**

Wajah anak baru itu tiba2 memucat, tubuhnya gemetaran, dan tak lama kemudian dia kehilangah kesadaran. Tubuhnya terhuyung k belakang, andwae, dia bisa jatuh k bawah.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakku panik, dengan reflek aku menariknya hingga dia jatuh k pelukanku. Phew! Untung saja dia tidak jatuh.

"Lh-lho, hyung, kok dia pingsan sih?" tanya donghae.

"Jangan-jangan dia mati..." Gumam siwon pelan.

"Pabbo, tidak mungkin dia mati semudah itu." Kataku yang masih dalam posisi memeluk anak baru itu.

aku merasa bersalah pada si anak baru. Anak sepolos ini seharusnya tidak aku hajar sampai pingsan. aku pun menggendongnya di punggungku dan berjalan k luar kelas, menuju ruang kesahatan.

"Boss, biar aku yang angkat dia" kata siwon.

"Gak perlu, biar aku aja" tolakku, lalu aku menuju ruang kesehatan diikuti siwon dan donghae.

**No one's POV**

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, zhoumi menidurkan kyuhyun di ranjang. Lalu ia berbicara kepada leeteuk, dokter muda yang bertugas di sekolah.

"Hyung obatin tuh, habis aku tonjok tadi sampai begitu.' Kata zhoumi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kyuhyun.

"Aigooo mimi, donghae, siwon lagi2 kalian bertengkar" kata leeteuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Donghae dan siwon hanya senyum2.

Leeteuk lah satu-satunya orang di sekolah yang berani pada zhoumi, karena dia adalah teman sejak sekaligus sosok seorang kakak yg baik bagi zhou mi sejak kecil.

Leeteuk mulai membersikan darah di ujung mulut kyuhyun, lalu menempelkan perban di pipinya yang agak bengkak akibat tonjokan maut zhoumi.

"Tumben2nya kamu bawa korbanmu sendiri, biasanya kan kamu biarkan korbanmu sekarat..."

"Ya aku merasa bersalah hyung, sebenarnya dia gak salah, dia anak baru yg g tau apa2, tp aku td lagi bete, trus d kelas ribut gara2 dia dan yeoja2 yang mengerumuni dia"

"Jangan-janan hyung cemburu si kyuhyun punya banyak fans... Atau hyung jatuh cinta sama kyuhyun hehehe" kata donghae sambil nyengir.

"SHUT UP, FISH!" Bentak zhoumi sambil memberikan deathglare pada donghae yang langsung diam, sementara siwon hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha kalian ini, ya sudah kembali ke kelas sana! Biar aku rawat anak baru itu" katae leeteuk.

"Gomawo hyung" kata zhoumi yang lalu keluar dr ruangan itu bersama anak buahnya.

**Zhoumi's POV**

Sekarang saatnya bubar sekolah, aku langsung k luar kelas dan menuju k tempat leeteuk-hyung untuk melihat si anak baru.

Saat aku masuk ke ruangan kesehatan, kulihat wajah leeteuk-hyung yang panik.

"Wae hyung? Kok mukanya gitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Mimi, anak baru itu kok gak bangun-bangun sih, jangan-jangan udah koit."

"HA?"

"Iya mimi, dia blm sadar. Ottokhaeee? Gara-gara kamu sih.."

"Ya! Hyung kok salahin aku! Y sudah hyung bawa dia k mobilku, aku akan tanya songsaenim di mana alamatnya dan lalu aku antar dia plg"

Leeteuk membawa kyuhyun k mobil zhoumi, sekolah sudah sepi karena sudah 1 jam sejak jam bubar sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, donghae siwon dan zhoumi datang.

"Siwon, donghae kalian plg saja, aku mau antar anak baru itu pulang, dia sekarat" kata zhoumi setengah bercanda.

"Ne.."

"Kami pulang dulu, dadah hyung"

"Mimi, aku juga pulang ya" kata leeteuk.

"Ne, hati-hati" kata zhoumi.

Setelah ketiga namja itu pergi, zhoumi menyalakan mesin mobilnya, lalu pergi ke rumah kyuhyun.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai, zhoumi menggendong kyuhyun dan menekan bell rumah kyuhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, ahra, noona kyuhyun membukakan pintu"

"Ya ampun kyunnie! Ada apa ini?" Tanya ahra dengan panik.

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan kamar anak ini?" Kata zhoumi.

"N-ne silahkan msuk"

Ahra menunjukkan kamar kyuhyun, zhoumi langsung menurunkan kyuhyun k ranjangnya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkannya pulang"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Sebaiknya cepat tangani dia" Kata zhoumi datar lalu pergi keluar. Meninggalkan ahra yang terbingung2.

"Ah aku lupa menanyakan namanya dan alasan kenapa kyunnie jadi seperti ini." Kata ahra setelah sadar dr bengongnya.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku membuka mataku, dan aku sadar bahwa aku ada di kamarku. Kepalaku sakit sekali, wajahku juga sakit.

"Kyu, km sudah sadar. Kamu ini kenapa sih kyunnie, hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah luka" tanya noona sambil mengelus keningku.

Aku teringat kejadian tadi di sekolah, dimana zhoumi-ssi dan gengnya melakukan bullying padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini k ahra noona, nanti dia khawatir dan bisa lapor k songsaenim.

"Gwenchana noona, tadi aku hanya tersandung dan jatuh, terus luka deh,jadi begini deh." Kataku berbohong.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya kyu. Kamu kan tau badanmu ini lemah dan gampang sakit."

"Ne noona. Btw, kok aku bisa ada di kamar, siapa yang bawa aku k sini?"

"Ooh, tadi ada temanmu yang antar kamu pulang."

"Teman? Siapa noona?" Tanyaku bingung, setauku aku blm dapat teman deh.

"Td aku lupa tanya namanya. Anaknya kurus, tinggi, tampan, hidungnya mancung, rambutnya di cat orange kemerah-merahan"

OMG! ZHOUMI-SSI! Aku sudah merepotkannya lagi, kalau aku ketemu dia pasti dihajar lagi!

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku pergi ke sekolah dengan tidak tenang, aku takut kalau nanti zhoumi-ssi menghajarku lagi. Ingin rasanya aku bolos, tapi aku tidak berani untuk bolos. Aku berjalan ke kelasku, dr jendela luar kelas, aku mengintip ke dalam, Zhoumi-ssi jelek itu belum datang. Haahhhh… lega sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku seera masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat dudukku, lalu membaca buku karena aku tidak punya PSP lagi. PSP ku di rusakkan oleh zhoumi jelek kemarin.

Saat aku sedang asik baca buku, seseorang di kelas berteriak.

"HOYY ZHOUMI DATANG, SEMUANYA DIAM YA KALO GAK MAU MATI"

Suasana kelas yang ramai langsung jadi sunyi seperti kuburan. Tak lama kemudian, zhoumi and the gang masuk ke kelas. Tubuh ku langsung menegang, aku takut sekali. Setelah zhoumi melektakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya, dia menghapiri ku, lalu merangkul pundakku.

"yoo anak baru, sudah sehat?"

"n-ne, zh-zhoumi-ssi"

"Kemarin kamu sudah pingsan seenaknya terus bikin aku repot karena harus mnggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan dan mengantarmu pulang, jadi…."

"ja-jadi a-apa?"

"kamu harus mau jadi pesuruhku selama kamu masih ada di sekolah ini"

"ma-maksudnya apa?"

"kamu harus mnuruti perintahku dan harus mau kalau aku suruh-suruh, bukan hanya aku, kamu juga harus patuh sama anak buahku, siwon dan donghae.

Aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak karena dia seram sekali.

"ne.. zhoumi-ssi"

"jangan panggil aku zhoumi-ssi, panggil aku zhoumi-hyung biar kita bisa lebih akrab" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"ne, zhoumi-hy-hyung…" jawabku sambil menunduk, aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

"bagus" kata zhoumi-hyung, lalu ia menepuk2 kepalaku pelan.

Aku tetap menunduk.

"kyuhyun berikan aku hpmu"

Aku menyerahkan hpku padanya dengan gemetaran, dia menerimanya dan memberikan nomor hpnya padaku, lalu dia juga menyimpan nomorku di hpnya.

"kalau aku memberimu sms dan menyuruhmu datang ke tempatku, kamu harus datang secepatnya, paling lambat 2 menit" dia lalu mengembalikan hpku dan berjalan keluar kelas diikuti anak buahnya.

OH GOD, LET ME DIE!

TBC

Halo semuanya... akhirnya update chapter 2.

Aku kaget banget soalnya ada org yang mau baca fanfic ini yg chapter one, juga ada yang kasih comment. Aku ucapon gomawo buat yg udah vaca dan review. Saran dan kritik kalian sangat penting buat aku, biar bisa jadi author yang lebih baik. kamsahamnidaaa~ *bow*

**REPLIES:**

**YongHee0104: Gomawo udah baca and comment. hehehe. kyu nya g diapa2in kok, cuman disiksa dikit hehehe. salam kenal juga, wah kita sama2 baru ^^**

**MyMinnie: Gomawo udah baca and comment. Halo reader baru, aku author baru, kita sama2 baru muahahaha (what the hell?). kyu "cuman" ditonjok kok, gak lebih hehe. hwaiting~***

**Aoi: Gomawo udah baca and comment. Beneran keren? kamsahamnida~ aku usahain update cepat deh. ^^**

**Arisa Adachi: Gomawo udah baca and comment plus bilang keren hehehe. kyu g diapa2in kok, cuman di bully :D aku usahain upadate secepatnya hehe**

**Callme-RYU: gomawo udah baca and comment hehe. aku baru2 ini kecanduan sama pasangan KyuMi/MiXian, mereka cute banget deh 3 okok aku usahain update ASAP. hwaiting! thanks :)**

**maknaelovers: gomawo udah baca and comment also pujiannya :D author usahain apdet cepat. sama, aku juga cinta sm ZhouKyu couple ^^**

**LittleLiappe: gomawo udah baca, comment, dan bilang ff ini bagus. hehehe. aku pingin bikin zhoumi jadi galak XD. Mianhae sekali soalnya penulisan bahasanya kurang baku, di chapter 2 ini, aku udah coba bikin lbh baku, kalo masih kurang bilang ya. okok lanjutannya aku usahain cepat.**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: Annyeong~ gomawo udah baca and comment. setelah lihat mimi di perfection, dengan rambut orange menyala, aku jadi langsung kebayang kalo zhoumi cocok jadi preman *ditamparzhoumi*. Kyu emg sengaja aku buat kasihan dan mengenaskan huahahaha *authorgila*. thanks:)**

lastly, please read and comment the chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Cute Shy Boy**

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (ony zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Zhoumi's POV**

Mulai hari ini Cho Kyuhyun resmi jadi pesuruh (babu *plakk*) ku. Entah kenapa aku senang sekali mengerjai anak itu, ekspresinya yang takut-takut dan agak terlihat oon itu membuatku tersenyum geli. Aku jadi heran, dia itu memang dilahirkan penakut atau aku yang terlalu seram?

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, aku, siwon, dan donghae sedang duduk-duduk santai di atap sekolah, markas kami. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada kyuhyun, pesuruh baruku, lalu aku iseng-iseng mengirimkan sms padanya.

_To: Cho Kyuhyun_

_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat kamu temui aku di atap sekoah sekarang juga! Telat sedikit, kamu tau akibatnya!"_

_Message Sent_

Hehehehe. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya datang dengan tampang lucunya itu. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri, siwon dan donghae menatapku heran.

"hyung kenapa?" Tanya donghae.

"boss, kamu sakit ya? Kok tiba-tiba senyum2-senyum sendiri sambil lihat hp?" Tanya siwon, ia memegang keningku.

"nggak demam kok, jangan-jangan boss udah gila!" lanjutnya.

"HEH! KAMU ITU YANG EDAN!"

Setelah itu, kyuhyun datang tergopoh-gopoh, rupanya dia menuju ke sini sambil berlari, nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Aku ingin sekali tertawa, tapi kutahan mati-matian, wajahnya sangat lucu sekali.

"kyuhyun, kamu telat 10 detik, sekarang cepat kamu belikan minuman untuk kita bertiga di kantin sekolah. Dalam 5 menit kamu harus sudah kembali."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kantin. Hahaha lucu sekali, ekspresi kyuhyun benar-benar menggemaskan.

"hyung, kok hyung jahat banget sih, kasian kan si kyuhyun itu!"

"iya boss, tadi dia kan cuman telat 10 detik aja, gak perlu dihukum seperti itu"

"Mengerjai orang itu menyenangkan tau!"

Tepat 5 menit kyuhyun datang kembali, ia membawa kantong plastic berisi 3 minuman dan menyerahkannya padaku. Siwon dan donghae mengambil jatah mereka, sementara aku juga mengambil jatahku. Kyuhyun hanya diam, aku tahu dia sangat haus setelah berlari, tapi dia tidak berani bilang. Aku meminum minumanku sampai setengah lalu meletakkannya di lantai, aku mulai bermain dengan hpku. Toba-tiba aku mendengar kyuhyun berseru.

"zhoumi-hyung minta minumnya sedikit ya, aku gak tahan!"

Aku pun kaget dan segera menoleh ke kyuhyun, kulihat dia meminum minumanku beberapa teguk, lalu meletakkannya kembali di lantai atap sekolah. i..ini berarti, aku dan kyuhyun berciuman secara tidak langsung, mukaku langsung memerah, jatungku berdebar-debar. Aiiish kenapa aku jadi aneh begini, kan kita sama-sama namja.

"YA KYU! ITU BEKAS MULUTKU TAU?"

"i-iya zhoumi-hyung, mi-mian, habisnya aku haus sekali…"

"AISSH KAMU TIDAK TAU ARTINYA APA KALAU KAMU MEMINUM BEKASKU?"

"t-tidak hyung, me-memangnya kenapa?"

Ini anak bagaimana sih, dia itu polos atau bodoh?

"PABBO SEKALI KAMU!"

Kyuhyun menunduk, lama kelamaan tubuhnya bergetar, dia mulai menangis.

"mi-mianhae, zhoumi-h-hyung… hiks"

Lho? Lho? Lho? LHO? Kok malah nangis? Apa aku terlalu kasar? Otokkhae?

"HYUNG! Jangan kasar gitu dong hyung! Kyuhyun jangan nangis.." kata donghae sambil memeluk kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya. Siwon berjalan ke arahku, ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"boss, kamu terlalu kasar…" kata siwon.

Aku sukses melongo dan bengong di tempat. Donghae dan siwon sedang sibuk membujuk kyuhyun agar berhenti menangis.

"kyu, jangan diambil hati ya, zhoumi-hyung itu memang sudah jelek, kasar, suka sewot, dan tidak berperasaan"

"iya kyu, boss memang kadang-kadang suka marah-marah seperti ini, mungkin dia lagi PMS"

Kurang ajar sekali mereka! Aku langsung memberikan deathglare pada mereka, mereka hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"hehehe, peace hyung"

"boss, aku cuman bercanda loh tadi"

"awas kalian nanti"

Mereka tetap tersenyum-senyum. Dasar anak-anak gila! Aku melihat kyuhyun, ia masih menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan donghae. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. aku memang terlalu kasar tadi, tapi salah kyuhyun yang sudah meminum minuman bekasku.

"kyuhyun, mianhae aku kasar tadi, sudah, jangan nangis ya." Kataku sambil megelus-elus rambutnya.

"huweee.. zhoumi-hyung…"

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan donghae dan langsung memelukku. Jatungku kembali berdebar-debar.

"hiks.. mianhae zhoumi-hyung… aku memang pabbo"

"sudah… gwenchana, aku juga salah sudah kasar padamu."

Aku membalas pelukan kyuhyun, mengusap-usap punggungnya agar dia lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Aku tersenyum melihat perilaku kyuhyun barusan, manis sekali, hehehe.

LHO? Kok aku malah senang begini? Jangan-jangan aku suka kyuhyun? ANIYO! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat! Aku namja normal!

"hyung, kok habis senyum-senyum terus geleng-geleng? Hyung gila ya?" Tanya donghae heran, sementara siwon hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

KYUHYUN PABBO SEKALI KAMU INI! Sudah bikin zhoumi-hyung marah lagi, pakai acara nangis pula! Tapi untung saja zhoumi-hyung tadi memaafkanku. Zhoumi-hyung juga sempat memelukku, aku senang sekali, ternyata dia baik juga. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar saat dipeluk olehnya, apa mungkin efek dari terlalu banyak lari tadi? *aigoo kyu kamu ini bego amat sih?**author dibacok kyu*

Sekarang aku ada di atap sekolah bersama zhoumi-hyung, donghae, dan siwon-hyung. Kami memutuskan untuk membolos untuk menemaniku karena mataku bengkak dan tidak memungkinkan utuk masuk kelas. Awalnya merasa tidak enak pada mereka dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke kelas saja, tapi mereka tidak mau dan mereka bilang mereka malas mengikuti pelajaran. Baik sekali mereka ini. Mereka adalah teman pertamaku di sekolah ini.

Aku juga sudah mulai mengerti karakter mereka masing-masing dengan baik. Donghae itu ceria dan sangat baik, dia perhatian kepada orang lain. Siwon-hyung itu pendiam, dewasa, berwibawa, dan ramah, banyak sekali yeoja yang suka padanya. Yang terakhir adalah zhoumi-hyung, dia itu sebenarnya cukup baik, tetapi kasar sekali sikapnya. Zhoumi-hyung sudah memasukkanku ke dalam gengnya, meskipun statusku tetap sebagai pesuruh sih, tapi aku tetap senang.

Aku terus mengamati mereka bertiga yang sedang bercanda, zhoumi-hyung tersenyum dan tertawa. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum, biasanya dia selalu bermuka garang. Senyumnya indah sekali.

"zhoumi-hyung…" panggilku.

"mwo?"

"zhoumi-hyung tampan sekali kalau sedang senyum, aku suka senyuman hyung, sering-sering senyum dong hyung, hehehe" kataku.

Zhoumi-hyung tidak menjawab, aneh sekali, dia jadi salah tingkah, wajahnya jadi merah padam. Apa aku salah ngomong?

"kyu-kyuhyun, kamu ini bicara apa?" kata zhoumi-hyung sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangannya. Aku jadi semakin bingung.

"hayooo hyunggg kok malu-malu yaaaaa?"

"bosss jangan-jangan boss naksir sama kyu hohoho"

Ganti aku yang jadi merah padam sekarang, donghae dan siwon-hyun iseng sekali.

"kalian berdua mau aku hajar?" kata zhoumi-hyung.

"no,thanks, hyung." Kata mereka bersama.

_Oh tai wan mei, ni yan li wo chu xian__  
><em>_Oh bu rang shei, ti wo zai ni shen bian__  
><em>_Oh woah woah~_

Hp milik zhoumi-hyung berbunyi, ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"wei? (halo)"

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana, suara seorang pria dewasa. Muka zhoumi-hyung berubah marah. Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Wo gao su ni, bu yao gei wo da dian hua le.(aku kan sudah bilang, jangan telepon aku lagi)"

Kembali terdengar suara dari seberang sana, suara orang itu terdengar sangat marah.

"wo bu yao! Zhe shi wo de sheng huo, bus shi ni de. (aku gak mau, ini hidupkun bukan hidupmu" kata zhoumi hyung.

"hyung iki ngomong opo?" tanya donghae.

Suara dari seberang sana terdengar semakin keras.

"ni bu shi wo ba ba! Wo bu yao yi ge xiang ni zhe yang de fu jin! (kamu bukan appa ku! Aku gak sudi punya ayah sepertimu!" zhoumi-hyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"zhoumi-hyung, ada apa?"

"hyung! Gwenchana?"

"boss, siapa yang telepon? Apa maksudnya?"

Zhoumi-hyung hanya diam, wajahnya tampak sangat marah, lalu ia pergi keluar dari atap sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Lagi-lagi appa sialan itu meneleponku! Dia bilang aku hanya membawa masalah di sekolah, maupun di rumah. Menurutnya, aku ini anak pembawa sial. Aku sangat benci appa, dia tidak pernah meganggapku ada, kerjaan terus yang di urus, anak tidak pernah dihiraukan. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah bersenang-senang dengan appa satu kali pun. Tadi dia meneleponku, katanya aku tidak usah sekolah SM Senior High lagi, aku disuruh membantunya bekerja di kantor, kalau aku menolak, aku akan dikirim untuk sekolah di China, kampung halamanku.

Sekarang aku sedang ada di taman kecil di dekat rumahku, jika aku sedang marah atau sedih, biasanya aku selalu datang ke sini. Duduk di kursi yang ada sambil melihat orang-orang beraktivitas di taman, setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

_Oh tai wan mei, ni yan li wo chu xian__  
><em>_Oh bu rang shei, ti wo zai ni shen bian__  
><em>_Oh woah woah~_

Kulihat layar hpku, appa menelepon lagi, malas rasanya untuk menjawabnya, tapi kalau tidak di jawab, appa pasti menelepon terus-terusan, bahkan sampai menyuruh bodyguard keluargaku untuk mencariku dan menyeretku pulang ke rumah. Dengan malas kuangkat hpku.

"wei?(halo)" kataku dingin.

"Zhou mi! ni xian zai zai na li? (Zhou mi! kamu di mana sekarang?)" appa mengomel dari seberang sana, dasar cerewet.

"wo bu yao gao su ni, zhe shi bus hi ni de shi. (aku gak mau kasih tau, ini bukan urusanmu.)" jawabku masih dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"kuai dian hui jia! ru guo ni bu yao hui jia, ni bu hui zhu zai wo men de jia! (cepat pulang! Kalo kamu gak mau pulang, kamu gak boleh tinggal di rumah kita lagi!)" balas appa.

Pik! Ku putus sambungan teleponku. Dengan berat hati aku berjalan pulang, nanti di rumah pasti appa akan menghajarku.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, aku sampai di rumah, saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah, appa sudah menungguku. Dia menyeretku ke kamarnya secara paksa. Di kamarnya, dia memaki-makiku, dia bilang bahwa aku tidak berguna, tidak seperti kakakku, hangeng-ge, yang menginggal 2 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Hangeng-ge adalah anak kebanggaan appa dan eomma, dia cerdas, dan sebelum ia meninggal, ia sempat menjadi dokter muda yang terpintar di korea. Appa dan eomma ingin aku menjadi sepertinya, sukses dalam hidup, tetapi aku tidak bisa sepertinya, maka appa dan eomma selalu menganggapku aib dalam keluarga , karena mereka belum bisa menerima kematian hangeng-ge.

Appa memukulku seluruh tubuhku dengan sabuknya, menampar wajahku berkali-kali, saat aku berusaha membela diri, ia mendorong tubuhku hingga tubuhku menghantam lemari besi yang ada di kamarnya. Appa bertubuh lebih besar dariku, tenaganya sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa melawan. Eomma tidak peduli melihatku dipukuli oleh appa, dia masih membaca buku dengan tenang diatas tempat tidur.

Setelah puas memukuliku, appa menyuruhku kembali ke kamarku. Aku pun berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar orangtuaku. Saat aku berada di ambang pintu, kudengar eomma berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"dasar anak pembawa sial, harusnya kamu saja yang mati, bukan kakakmu!"

Meskipun hatiku sakit sekali, aku menoleh kea rah eomma dan memberikan senyuman sinis, lalu aku melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar orangtuaku.

Kamarku ada di lantai 3, sementara kamar orang tuaku ada di lantai 1. Cukup susah bagiku untuk naik tangga ke lantai tiga dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku berusaha naik, tapi hanya beberapa tangga saja aku sudah tidak kuat, aku berhenti sebentar.

Saat aku mencoba untuk naik lagi, kibum, salah satu pelayan di rumahku datang menghampiriku.

"tuan muda, kenapa anda luka-luka begitu? Apa tuan besar memukuli anda lagi?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"ayo saya bentu naik ke kamar anda"

Kibum memapahku dan membantuku naik tangga. Di rumah ini, hanya kibum yang mau opeduli padaku, semua pelayan dan pekerja lainnya di rumahku sudah termakan omongan appa dan eomma yang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak pembawa sial. Kibum berbeda dengan pelayan dan pekerja yang lain, meskipun dia adalah pekerja termuda di rumah ini dengan usia yang masih 20 tahun, dia memiliki jalan pikiran yang dewasa. Dia tidak menjauhiku seperti pekerja dan pelayan yang ada di rumah ini, dia tau bahwa appa dan eomma yang selalu membanding-banding kan aku dengan hangeng-ge yang sangat jauh berbeda dariku. Kibum menyayangiku seperti adik sendiri, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai hyung ku. Kadang-kadang aku mengajak kibum jalan-jalan, ia juga sudah kukenalkan pada siwon dan donghae, mereka berteman baik.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke kamar, namun akhirnya kami sampai juga. Kibum membaringkanku ke tempat tidur, lalu ia mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati luka-lukaku dengan baik dan penuh perhatian.

"tuan muda, aku tau bagaimana perasaan anda, jangan terlalu diambil hati, perkataan tuan dan nyonya besar memang kadang-kadang keterlaluan. Jangan merasa bahwa tuan muda adalah seorang yang tidak berguna, karena bagi saya, tuan muda adalah sosok yang hebat."

"gomawo kibum-ah, aku beruntung sekali kamu ada di rumah ini, mungkin kalo gak ada kamu, aku sudah bunuh diri karena stress hahaha"

"jangan berbicara begitu tuan muda. Nah sudah selesai." Setelah kibum selesai mengobatiku, ia membantuku ganti baju, lalu membaringkanku kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku.

"selamat malam tuan muda"

"ne, selamat malam kibum, Jeongmal gomawo."

Kibum tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas lalu ia mematikan lampu kamar zhoumi dan pergi keluar. Zhoumi yang sudah terlalu lelah langsung jatuh tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya…..<strong>

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Hari ini zhoumi-hyung nggak masuk, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, kemarin dia marah-marah setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang, lalu ia pergi keluar sekolah sampai waktu bubar sekolah ia tidak kembali. Aku jadi khawatir.

Saat jam istirahat aku, siwon-hyung, dan donghae, pergi ke atap sekolah.

"kalian tau nggak zhoumi-hyung pergi ke mana?"

"kita juga gak tau kyu." Jawab donghae.

"iya. Tapi entahlah aku punya perasaan tidak enak."

"kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah nanti"

"sebaiknya jangan, kyu, appa dan eomma kyuhyun galak sekali."

_Pippippp_

Sebuah sms masuk ke hp milik siwon-hyung, ia membaca nama pengirimnya lalu memanggil kami.

"donghae, kyu, cepat ke sini! Ada sms dari kibum."

"siapa kibum itu hyung? Tanyaku.

"kibum itu pelayan satu-satunya di rumah zhoumi-hyung yang peduli padanya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri" jelas donghae.

Aku dan donghae duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan siwon-hyung dan melihat layar hpnya.

_From: Kibum_

_Siwon-ssi, tuan muda zhoumi dikurung di dalam kamar oleh tuan besar. Kemarin ia habis dipukuli, lukanya cukup parah. Tadi pagi sebelum dikurung dikamar, tuan muda dipukuli lagi. Aku juga dengar kabar kalau tuan muda mau diberhentikan dari sekolah dan disuruh ikut bekerja di kantor, atau lebih parahnya dia bisa dikirim ke luar negeri. Siwon-ssi, donghae-ssi, jebal, tolonglah tuan muda, karena tuan muda tidak punya siapa-siapa lahi selain kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat tuan muda terus-terusan disiksa oleh tuan besar._

Aku kaget sekali membacanya, ternyata zhoumi-hyung disiksa seperti itu di dalam rumahnya. Aku jadi semakin khawatir dan juga sedih sekali. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan zhoumi-hyung.

"donghae, kyu, ayo kita ke rumah boss sekarang!"

"ne, hyung" aku dan donghae menjawab bersamaan.

Zhoumi-hyung, semoga tidak terjadia apa-apa padamu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Annyeong~~~ author gila kembali lagiiii hohohoho *sarap*<p>

Aku udah bikin chapter ini lebih panjang, gimana menurut kalian?

Semoga chapter ini lebih berkurang kesalahannya.

Buat yg udah baca chapter sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya hehehe.

Oke, sekarang aku mau reply reviewsnya

**REPLIES:**

**LittleLiappe: ini sudah aku panjangin. ^^ gimana? Masih kurang panjang atau nggak? Author pun berharap kyu juga bisa jadi pacar author huehehehe *plakk*. Menurut aku kalo langsung jadi pacarnya zhoumi alurnya jadi agak terlalu cepet, aku mau siksa kyuhyun dulu sebentar hehehe *dilempar kyu*. Mianhaeeee, menyingkat kata memang sudah kebiasaan author, tapi di chap 3 ini author sudah coba untuk mengurangi, kalo masih kurang bener, tolong bilang ya. Gomawo~**

**Imah Hyun Ae: Thanks for reading, giving a review and for liking this fanfiction ^^**

**YongHee0104: iya author ngebut hehehe. Author gak tega kalo kyu dijadiin perkedel, terlalu ganteng soalnya, jadi ya disiksa dikit-dikit ajalah hohoho. PSP nya kyu belum diganti sama zhoumi, mending g usah diganti aja *taboked*. Author usahain cepet ya. Hwaiting~ gomawo udah comment^^**

**Aoi: luv u too hehehe *hugs and kisses* chapter tiga ini mereka udah mulai suka-suka an tp pada gak nyadar dua-duanya, begoooo mereka *ZM & KH: kan situ yang bikin kita bego*. Gomawooo**

**maknaelovers: gomawoo^^ udah author panjangin chap 3 ini. Gimana? Masih kurang, sudah cukup, ato malah kepanjangan? Author usahakan cepat ya hehehe. HIDUP ZHOUKYUUUU! YAYY!**

**kim chaeri: gomawo udah baca and comment. Aku pingin bikin cerita yang beda hehehe. Menurut aku muka kyu cocok jadi evil, tapi juga cocok jadi innocent, jadi aku bikin begini deh. Hahaha. Semoga anda suka ceritanya ^^**

**Callme-RYU: your welcome, seharusnya author yang berterima kasih karena kamu udah mau baca and comment, jadi gomawo ya udah baca dan comment lagi hehehe. Bagus deh kalo suka, author sendiri soalnya gak yakin kalo ff ini bagus :D kyuhyun asli kan bandel, hehe jadi susah juga bayangin dia jadi pamalu gt hahaha. author sih belum kepikiran kalo siwon jadi orang ketiga, tp kayaknya itu ide bagus deh soalnya author juga agak bosen sm pairing KyuMin, tapi mengingat banyak fans paiting kyumin author jdi pikir-pikir dulu. Author seneng kok baca comment kamu sama readers yang laennya di pagi buta ini waktu author lagi bikin chapter 3 nya. Heheheh. Semoga makin suka ^^ **

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: annyeong~. Hehehe gomawoo. Author merasa kalo teukie cocok jadi dokter hohoho. Iya kasihan, author lagi mood nyiksa kyu, jadi dia jadi pesuruh authorrr *plakk* maksudnya pesuruh zhoumi. Author usahain ya ~^^**

Jadi gimana menurut readers sekalian? Setuju gak kalo aku gak masukkin sungmin jadi pairingnya kyuhyun selain zhoumi? Tolong bilang bagaimana pendapat kalian hehehe.

Lastly, review pleaseee ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Cute Shy Boy

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (only zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**No One's POV**

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae berlari dari atap sekolah menuju ke tempat parkir kendaraan di luar sekolah. Saat mereka berlari di dalam gedung sekolah, para guru yang melihat mereka kabur keluar berteriak-teriak menegur mereka, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukan guru-guru itu merka terus berlari sampai mereka berpapasan dengan Leeteuk.

"Hei, kalian bertiga mau kemana? Mana Mimi?"

"Hyung, Boss ada dalam bahaya! Kita baru di-sms oleh Kibum. Sekarang kita mau ke rumahnya. Mau ikut?"

"Mwo? Ada apa?"

"Hyung dihajar lagi sama ahjusshi sialan itu, sekarang dia dikurung di dalam kamarnya." Jawab donghae.

"Dasar orang tua gak tau diri! Aku mau ikut tapi aku gak bisa keluar sekolah. Kalian sebaiknya cepat tolong dia, kabari aku lewat telepon atau sms saja nanti."

"Ne Hyung, kita pergi dulu." Jawab siwon.

Mereka bertiga lanjut berlari. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir, Donghae dan Siwon men-starter sepeda motor mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun masih terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa sekhawatir itu padahal dia baru beberapa hari mengenal Zhoumi.

"Oi Kyu! Jangan bengong! Cepat naik sini!" seru Siwon.

"Ne.. Hyung"

Kyuhyun segera naik ke sepeda motor milik Siwon, Siwon memakaikan helm ke kepala Kyuhyun, lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun agar berpegangan yang erat. Setelah Kyuhyun siap, kedua sepeda motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan maximum. Kyuhyun yang biasanya takut ngebut-ngebut an kini hanya diam saja sambil memeluk erat pinggang siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Siwon, meskipun sepeda motor mereka hampir menabrak kendaraan lain berkali-kali, Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Perasaan khawatirnya pada Zhoumi mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ia berharap agar mereka cepat sampai ke rumah Zhoumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Marah, sedih, kacau, hancur.

Itulah kata-kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Ternyata appa belum puas memukuliku tadi malam, pagi ini ia datang ke kamarku dan memukuliku lagi, membuat tubuhku semakin terlihat hancur dengan luka-luka yang bertambah banyak. Setelah appa memukuliku, dia keluar dari kamar dan mengunci kamarku dari luar. Dari dalam kamar aku mendengar apa berteriak memberi perintah pada para pelayan.

"JANGAN SAMPAI KALIAN BERANI MENGOBATI LUKA ZHOUMI! ATAU KALIAN AKAN KUPECAT!"

Sekarang aku hanya bisa duduk diam di atas ranjang, hpku disita, aku tidak bisa menghubungi anak buahku. Igin rasanya aku berteriak, tapi suaraku tidak mau keluar, aku juga ingin mendobrak pintu kamarku, tapi tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku ingin mati saja, agar semua bebanku hilang, tapi aku tidak bisa mati konyol hanya karena appa dan eomma sialan itu, aku masih sayang pada Siwon, Donghae, Leeteuk-hyung, Kibum. Mereka adalah orang yang selalu ada untukku, mengerti keadaanku, dan bisa menerimaku apa adanya… dan yang terakhir adalah… Kyuhyun, aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai suka padanya, aku ingin bisa terus bersamanya.

"hidupku ini rumit sekali ya…. Hahaha… ukh…" mataku terasa panas, airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku, dan jatuh membasahi wajahku.

_Tok! Tok! cklek~_

Pintu kamarku dibuka, lalu Kibum masuk ke dalam sambil membawa nampan makanan. Begitu melihatku menangis, ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja, lalu menghampiriku.

"Tuan muda, kenapa menangis? Sudah jangan pusing memikirkan tuan dan nyonya besar, hanya buang-buang waktu!"

Aku masih terus menangis, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti, mungin karena selama ini aku terlalu banyak memendam masalah.

"Ki-kibum, bisa tolong peluk aku sebentar?"

"n-ne.."

Kibum menarikku dalam pelukannya, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukannya, ia membelai kepalaku dengan sayang. Sungguh beruntung sekali aku karena ada Kibum sebagai pengganti kakakku.

"menangislah, tuan muda, keluarkan seluruh kesedihanmu."

Setelah 15 menit menagis dalam pelukan Kibum, aku mulai tenang dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Kibum.. gomawo, maaf merepotkan." kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gwenchana, sebelum aku masuk ke sini, aku member tahu Siwon-ssi tentang keadaanmu, semoga mereka mengerti. Sekarang saya obati luka anda."

"Jangan kibum! Kalau ketauan appa kamu bisa dipecat!"

"Aku tidak peduli, tuan muda. Kesehatan dongsaengku lebih penting daripada pekerjaanku. Kalau anda menolak aku akan keluar dari rumah ini." Kata Kibum sambil menunjukkan killer smile nya.

Aku tidak bisa menolak. Kibum mengeluarkan obat-obatan, kapas, dan perban dari dalam jas hitamnya yang merupakan seragam pelayan *bayangin bajunya butler gitu deh*. Rupanya ia menyembunyikan barang-barang itu karena takut ketahuan oleh pelayan yang lainnya.

Setelah Kibum selesai mengobati lukaku, hpnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo? Siwon-sshi! Ne, arasseo."

"Siwon?"

"Ne, tuan muda. Siwon-ss dan teman-temannya sudah memarkirkan sepeda motor mereka di coffee shop milik Soo Man-ssi, sekarang mereka menuju ke sini."

"Hah? Mereka mau kesini? Aku gak mau mereka terlibat, Kibum-ah, kalau mereka ketauan bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan kabel jaringan CCTV di rumah ini, semua orang pasti mengira CCTV nya rusak. Aku tidak menjamin seratus persen, tapi setidaknya kemumgkinan mereka tertangkap lebih sedikit. Sekarang aku pergi jemput mereka dulu, annyeong~"

Kibum berlari keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarku kembali. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semoga mereka tidak ketahuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Aduhhhh… kenapa kita belum sampai juga di rumah Zhoumi-hyung? Aku sudah hampir mau menangis karena terlalu panic. Setelah 30 menit ngebut-ngebutan, Donghae dan Siwon-hyung berhenti di depan sebuah coffee shop. Mereka turun dari sepeda motor mereka, aku yang bingung juga ikut turun.

"lho, ini rumah Zhoumi-hyung? Bukannya dia orang kaya? Kok tinggal di coffee shop?" tanyaku setelah melepas helm.

"bukan, Kyu, kita cuma numpang parkir di sini."

"bahaya kalau parkir di depan rumah boss, bisa-bisa ketahuan sama security di rumahnya… Soo Man-ahjusshi, kita titip sepeda motor ya!"

"Neee.." kata seorang ahjussi dari dalam coffee shop.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan,aku mengikuti mereka, setelah berjalan selama lima menit, kita berhenti di depan rumah.

"kalian jangan ramai ya, securitynya lagi tidur, kita tunggu kibum datang. Kyu ini rumah Boss" kata siwon-hyung.

"ru-ru-rumah?" aku terheran-heran melihat 'rumah' itu. Ini sih istana, bukan rumah! Halamannya saja sudah sebesar stadion sepak bola.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja dengan jas seragam pelayan menghampiri kami. Dia masih sangat muda dan juga tampan. Namja itu membuka gerbang rumah dengan pelan-pelan sekali dan memberi isyarat agar kami masuk dan mengikutinya.

Kami langsung masuk dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Setelah kami masuk, namja itu menutup pintu gerbang. Kami berjalan masuk, setelah memastikan bahwa si security tidak bisa melihat kami lagi meskipun dia bangun, namja itu berbicara.

"untung saja security Kangin nggak bangun, dia kalo tidur seperti mayat."

"iya tuh Kibum-hyung, persis kebo tuh si Kangin." Kata Donghae.

Ooh, jadi dia itu Kibum…

"Kibum, kenalin nih, anak baru geng kita, namanya Kyuhyun"

"a-anyyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi, Kim Kibum imnida" kata Kibum-hyung sambil tersenyum. Setelah selesai menelusuri halaman rumah Zhoumi-Hyung yang besar sekali itu, kami sampai di depan pintu rumah. Kibum-hyung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"hyung, kok lewat pintu depan? Nanti ketauan loh…"

"gwenchana. Semua pekerja sudah pergi ke pabrik milik tuan besar, sementara para pelayan ditugaskan untuk mengurus hotel milik nyonya besar karena banyak staff hotel yang cuti. Aku disuruh jaga rumah dan juga menjaga tuan muda. CCTV juga sudah aku putus kabel pusatnya.

"OK kalo gitu ayo kita masuk"

* * *

><p><strong>Kangin's POV<strong>

Pabbo sekali mereka, bisa-bisanya mengira aku benar-benar tidur. Sebenarnya hari ini tuan besar berpesan padaku, ia menyuruhku pura-pura tidur jika anak buah tuan muda datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika aku berhasil melapor, gajiku bulan ini akan dinaikkan 5 kali lipat. Aku kaget sekali ketika mendengar Kibum bersekongkol dengan mereka. Ini berita bagus, Kibum bisa dipecat! Sudah lama aku benci pada Kibum yang disukai banyak yeoja, bahkan yeoja-yeoja yang kusuka hampir semuanya suka pada Kibum.

Aku tersenyum sinis, lalu menelepon tuan besar untuk melapor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Kibum-hyung membukakan kamar Zhoumi-hyung. Kami semua masuk ke dalam, Donghae langsung berlari dan memeluk Zhoumi-hyung yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"HYUNGGG, gwenchana? Aku kagen loh, chagiii" kata Donghae sok imut *DH: Heh saya itu gak sok imut tapi emang imut!*. IIIH Donghae kok peluk-peluk Zhoumi-hyung! Panggil 'chagi' segala! Huh! Aku gak suka! Aku langsung cemberut, Siwon-hyung melihatku dan tersenyum.

"YA LEE DONGHAE! BADANKU SAKIT TAU! MINGGIR KAU IKAN!" bentak Zhoumi-hyung.

Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dengan begitu aku bisa melihat Zhoumi-hyung dengan jelas. Aku shock melihat keadaan Zhoumi-hyung. Hyung hanya memakai T-shirt dan celana selutut, sehigga tangan dan kakinya yang terbalut perban terlihat jelas, sebagian besar perbannya terkena darah yang keluar dari luka-lukanya. Keadaannya sangat parah.

"hyung… kenapa begini? Pasti sakit kan hyung" tanyaku panic.

"Kyu kok kamu panik? Aku gak apa-apa loh, masih sehat hehehe"

"Aku kahawatir kalau hyung kenapa-kenapa.."

"aku baik-baik aja Kyu, aku masih bisa semyum kan…"

"tapi luka hyung kan parah begitu…"

"aduh kyu udah dibilangin aku gak apa-apa, lihat nih aku masih ganteng kan, masih bisa bercanda kan sama yang lain. Kamu lebay deh kyu…"

Zhoumi-hyung ini menyebalkan sekai. Menyesal aku sudah kahawatir begini gara-gara dia. Aku meraih tangan Zhoumi-hyung mengenggamnya degan lembut. Kulihat Zhoumi-hyung memerah wajahnya.

"hyung jangan bikin aku panic lagi ya hyung…" kataku.

"iya deh Kyu, kamu juga jangan lebay ya, kan aku gak mati.. hehehe." Zhoumi hyung nyegir sambil memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

Udah dikhawatirkan malah megejek! Aku makin kesal, aku protolin itu gigi satu-satu baru tau rasa dia! Karena kesal, aku menambahkan banyak energy pada tanganku yang sedang mengenggam tangan Zhoumi-hyung.

'WADAWWW! SAKIT KYU!"

"salah hyung sendiri udah bagus dikhawatirkan, malah ngejek!" kataku ngambek, lalu aku mebalikkan badan, membelakangi Zhoumi-hyung.

Kibum-hyung, Siwon-hyung, dan Donghae hanya tertawa melihat kami.

Zhoumi-hyung mencoba untuk duduk, setelah berhasil mengubah posisi, ia berkata.

"Kyuhyun, jangan ngambek dong, mianhae…" tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku, aku kaget dan melihat ke belakang, ternyata Zhoumi-hyung memelukku dari belakang. .GOD. wajahku memanas, pasti wajahku sudah merah sekali, jantungku seperti mau melompat keluar. Zhoumi-hyung memelukku seperti ini… entah kenapa aku senang sekali.

"EHEM!" Kibum-hyung berdeham.

"kalau mau bermesraan dan melakukan 'this and that' jangan di depan kita ya~" lanjut Kibum-hyung.

Aku langsung malu dan melepaskan tangan Zhoumi-hyung, wajah kami berdua jadi semakin memerah. akhirnya kami berbincang-bincang, Zhoumi-hyung menceritakan semua masalahnya. Aku sedih sekali mendengar ceritanya, ternyata Zhoumi-hyung yang kasar dan berani ini memendam masalah yang sangat besar.

Di tengah-tengah obrolan kami, terdengar suara klakson mobil, Kibum-hyung segera mengintip ke luar jendela.

"gawat! Tuan besar datang!"

"hah? Kok bisa sih? Ini kan masih jam 12 siang!" Tanya Zhoumi-hyung kaget.

"lebih baik kalian cepat kabur dari pintu belakang! Biar aku dan Kibum saja yang kena marah" lanjut Zhoumi-hyung.

"andwae! Kita tanggung bersama!"

"ne hyung, biar kita bantu hyung."

"aku akan tetap disini, aku nggak mau Zhoumi-hyung kenapa-kenapa" kataku.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar, seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam, diikuti beberapa bodyguard, sepertinya itu appa Zhoumi-hyung.

"Zhou Mi!" bentak appa houmi-hyung.

"wei shen me ni lai le? Wo bu yao kan ni de lian! (kok sudah pulang! Aku gak mau lihat wajahmu)" jawab Zhoumi-hyung, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"ni shi me you li mao de hai zi! (dasar anak gak tau sopan santun!)"

PLAKK

Appa Zhoumi-hyung menampar anaknya. Zhoumi-hyung diam saja, ia menyeringai. Kami hanya melihat mereka berdua bertengkar dengan pandangan bingung.

"ni shi yi ge da sha bi de fu jin! (kamu adalah appa yang nggak punya otak)"

Appa Zhoumi-hyung menjadi semakin marah, ia menarik Zhoumi-hyung dari tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Zhoumi-hyung berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi appanya sudah menendangnya berkali-kali.

"andwae, berhenti… jangan sakiti zhoumi-hyung lagi" kataku dengan gemetaran, shock dengan appa Zhoumi-hyung yang tidak tau diri.

"YA! BERHENTI!" Donghae dan Siwon-hyung berlari hendak menghentikan appa zhoumi-hyung agar ia berhenti menendang dan menginjak anaknya, tetapi bodyguard yang ada di situ langsung menahan mereka berdua. Sementara aku, hanya diam mematung, tubuhku serasa kaku.

"Tuan besar, mohon hentikan" kata Kibum-hyung. Appa Zhoumi-hyung menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah Kibum-hyung, menginggalkan Zhoumi-hyung yang terkapar di lantai. Mulutnya berdarah, darah segar membasahi perbannya. Aku menangis dan hendak menolong ke Zhoumi-hyung, tapi seorang bodyguard menarik tanganku dengan kuat.

"lepasin aku!"

"maaf, tuan tapi ini perintah tuan besar untuk tidak membiarkan siapa-siapa menolong tuan muda."

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa.

"Zhoumi-hyung… andwaee.." kataku lirih.

"K-kyuhyun-ah, g-gwenchana yo, uljima…" kata Zhoumi-hyung sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"jadi kamu selama ini memihak pada Zhoumi! Dasar tidak tau diuntung! Aku sudah memperkerjakanmu disini 2 tahun lalu karena kamu miskin dan sebatang kara! Tapi sekarang kamu mengkhianatiku! Kamu harus dihukum!" kata appa Zhoumi-hyung denganbahasa Korea yang agak kaku.

"hukum saja saya, tuan besar, saya tidak keberatan, asal tuan berhenti menyakiti tuan muda. Pecat saya kalau anda mau."

"hukuman seperti itu tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

"perlakukan saya seperti anda perlaku kan tuan muda, hajar saya, bunuh saya juga tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia lagi."

"baikah kalau itu maumu…"

Kibum-hyung muai dipukuli, tetapi dia hanya diam saja.

Jebal, hentikan ini semua!

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Aku terkapar di tanah, seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali. Kyuhyun menangis, Donghae dan Siwon hanya diam menunduk ditahan oleh bodyguard. Kudengar appa sedang bertengkar dengan kibum.

"perlakukan saya seperti anda perlaku kan tuan muda, hajar saya, bunuh saya juga tidak apa-apa, tapi tolong jangan sakiti dia lagi." Kata Kibum.

"baikah kalau itu maumu…" jawab appa.

Kulihat appa mulai memukuli Kibum, yang dipukuli hanya diam saja. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, aku harus menghentikannya!

Aku menguatkan diri untuk bangkit, degan menyeret tubuhku, aku bergerak kearah appa yang sedang menghajar kibum. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku memegang kaki appa.

"ba, bu yao da ta… (appa jangan pukul dia…)"

Appa melihatku dengan pandangan sinis, lalu ia menarikku agar aku berdiri, dan mendorongku ke belakang. Tubuhku menghantam lemari, kepalaku terbentur besi lemari dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Semua orang yang ada disitu shock, termasuk appa. Kyuhyun menggigit tangan bodyguard yang mehaannya, dia berhasil lepas. Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempatku jatuh.

"ZHOUMI-HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya, tanpa peduli celananya yang kotor karena darahku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"BOSS"

"HYUNG!"

"TUAN MUDA!"

Siwon, Donghae, dan Kibum menghampiriku. Appa diam mematung.

"hyung, bertahanlah hyung, ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis.

"Kyu… uljima.."

"Zhoumi-hyung…"

"Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae yo.. wo ai ni.."

"na do saranghae, Hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, lalu aku menutup mataku. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku mendengar mereka berempat meneriakkan namaku.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Siwon menggendong Zhoumi dan membawanya keluar rumah, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka mencari supir keluarga Zhoumi. Setelah menemukan supir, Siwon menuyuruhnya mengantarkan mereka berempat ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Di dalam mobil, Siwon duduk di depan, sementara Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi ada di belakang. Kyuhyun memangku kepala Zhoumi sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Zhoumi, dan Donghae memangku kaki zhoumi. *kasian deh hae-oppa kebagian kaki kkk #plakkk*

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis. Donghae yang kasihan padanya mencoba menghiburnya.

"Kyu sudah jangan nangis, zhoumi-hyung pasti gak suka kamu nangis terus gara-gara dia."

"ne.."

Kyuhyun pun menghapus air matanya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Zhoumi, Kibum tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, ia meluapkan semuanya pada tuan besarnya.<p>

"Tuan besar memang tidak tau cara menyayangi anak! Semuanya salah tuan! Tuan muda berbeda dengan hyung nya! Tuan dan nyonya besar selalu saja membandingkan mereka berdua, juga selalu menganggap tuan muda sebagai pembawa sial! Sebagai orang tua kalian tidak pernah meluangkan waktu sebentar saja untuknya. Tuan muda menjadi berandalan seperti itu bukan karena kesalahannya, tapi karena dia memendam terlalu banyak masalah! Tuan muda bukan lah anak yang tidak berguna, ia hanya kurang perhatian dari orang tua. Pernahkah tuan memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya? Tidak pernah kan? Aku sering melihat tuan muda duduk diam di kamar sambil menangis tanpa suara. Aku mohon tuan, jangan biarkan dia menderita lagi."

Kibum berlutut di depan appa Zhoumi yang hanya diam selama beberapa saat.

"Gomawo, Kibum. Kamu sudah menyadarkanku dan membuka pikiranku."

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update chapte 4 hehehe.**

**Sorry banget soalnya penataan bahasaku sering salah, maklum di sekolah pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia memang sedikit banget, dan pelajaran bahasa lain gak terlalu mementingkan tata bahasa. sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

**untuk chapter ini, aku merasa kalo ini jelek banget, terlalu banyak kekerasan, dan nangis-nangis nya, sorry kalo readers gak suka. untuk chapter berikutnya, aku berusaha bikin yang lebih bagus. ^^**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: annyeong~ nado saranghaeee #plaakk. hehehe. author merasa gak adil kalo kyu aja yang disiksa, jadilah zhoimi disiksa juga hohoho. iya deh sungminnya disimpan dulu ajah... hehehe. aku usahain terus buat update secepatnya. gomawoo^^**

**Callme-RYU: Selamat datang kembaliii hehehe. hahaha, gomawo ya, memang waktu itu author lg mood bikin fanfic. Author selalu tega untuk menyiksa mereka kyahaha *plakk*. ur welcome, luv u too hehe. gomawooo, hwaiting!**

**RahmaAP: gomawo udah baca and comment. iya deh, author bakal bikin masalahnya lebih sedikit. hehe**

**KYUyunJAE04: gomawo udah baca and comment. heheh zhoumi nya galak sih... iya kasihan tapi masalah keluarganya bakal semakin membaik kok.. thank you ya buat sarannya.**

**YongHee0104: Annyeongg~~~ hehehe ^^. koala kita disisa dulu, nanti baru dilepas huahahaha *ditendang zhoumi* meskipun gak dibawa kabur sama mereka, zhoumi is fine kok di chapter ini soalnya appanya udah nyadarin kesalahannya. gomawoo, hwaiting ^^.**

**Imah Hyun Ae: iya nih kasian, appanya g sadar sih kalo punya anak ganteng kayak zhoumi itu adlh sebuah keberuntungan *gak nyambung* hehehe. semoga mimi g jadi pergi ya~ iya, pairing kyumin udah pasaran. gomawoo**

**Arisa Adachi: author bingung nih mau bikin zhoumi pergi apa nggak. kyu emang imuut, author jadi gemessss. Di chapter ini udah aku coba kasih huruf besar di setiap nama, kalo masih kurang tolong bilang ya. author usahain cepet ya. kalo rikues yunjae, tolong sebutin karakter mereka gimana, soalnya author kurang ngerti tentang DBSK/JYJ, tapi author usahain bikinin requestnya. gomawoo.**

**kim chaeri: hehehe. iya sih kasihan, author jadi merasa bersalah udah bikin zhoumi kayak gitu T.T gomawooo. Author usahakan update kilat~**

Last, Review pleasee


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Cute Shy Boy

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (only zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

"Zhoumi-ssi mengalami luka yang cukup parah, tulang kaki kirinya patah, dia juga kehilangan banyak darah karena kepalanya bocor dan gegar otak ringan. Kabar buruknya, stok darah golongan A sedang tidak ada di rumah sakit ini, jadi apakah salah satu dari kalian ada yang memiliki darah yang cocok? Zhoumi-ssi harus cepat ditolong, kalau tidak bisa membahayakan nyawanya."

Kata-kata dokter itu membuatku lemas seketika. Aku yang awalnya berdiri, jatuh terduduk di lantai, Siwon-hyung lalu membantuku duduk di kursi.

"Golongan darahku B, nggak sama kayak Boss..."

"Kalau aku AB, jadi nggak mungkin..." Kata Donghae.

"Aku juga B..." Kataku.

"Biar aku saja yang mendonorkan darah, kebetulan golongan darahku O, cocok untuk semua golongan darah." Kibum-hyung yand tiba-tiba datang angkat bicara.

Perasaan lega menyelimutiku, aku yang senang langsung memeluk Kibum-hyung.

"Gomawoo, hyung... Untung hyung datang..."

"Ini sudah kewajibanku, Kyu, karena tuan muda celaka karena ia berusaha membantuku."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo cepat ikut saya ke ruang pendonoran darah." Kata dokter.

"Ne." Kibum-hyung mengikuti dokter itu.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Sekitar jam 7 malam, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kibum masih menunggu operasi Zhoumi selesai. Mereka sangat gelisah, karena proses operasi sudah berjalan sejak 5 jam yang lalu tapi masih belum selesai sampai sekarang.

"Kyunnie! Sedang apa kamu di rumah sakit? Kamu sakit? Gwenchana?"

Ahra, noona Kyuhyun datang ke rumah sakit setelah Siwon memberi kabar bahwa adiknya ada di tempat itu. Ia sangat takut Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa, jadi setelah mendapat kabar dari Siwon, ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Gwenchana, noona. Bukan aku yang sakit, tapi temanku..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah sedih.

"Temanmu?"

"Ne, noona. Sekarang Zhoumi-hyung sedang di operasi..."

"Siapa itu Zhoumi-hyung?"

"Dia namja yang mengantarkan aku pulang kapan hari."

"Ooh namja tampan berambut merah itu... Aigooo Kyunnie, kamu membuatku panik tadi, aku kira kamu kenapa-kenapa."

Setengah jam kemudian, pintu ruang operasi dibuka, dokter yang menangani Zhoumi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Zhoumi-hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, wajahnya sangat tegang dan serius, matanya menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Tidak perlu sepanik itu, operasinya berhasil, dia tidak apa-apa, hanya belum sadar saja."

"Jeongmal? Gomawo dokterr" Kyuhyun memeluk erat dokter itu.

"Kyu jangan begitu. Kasihan dokternya gak bisa nafas gara-gara kamu cekik."

"Aissshhh... Donghae, ini namanya pelukan, bukan cekikan tau!" Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon, Donghae, Ahra, Kibum, dan dokter itu tersenyum geli melihat perilaku Kyuhyun yang sangat manis.

Zhoumi dipindahkan ke kamar rawat, luka-lukanya sudah diobati, tapi ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Anggota gengnya berserta Ahra dan Donghae ada di dalam kamar, menemani Zhoumi.

"Kyu, Kibum aku dan Donghae pulang dulu ya, sudah malam" kata Siwon.

"Ne, hati-hati"

"Kyunnie, sebaiknya kita pulang juga. Kamu harus istirahat."

"Shireo. Aku mau menemani Zhoumi-hyung sampai dia sadar. Noona pulang saja kalo mau."

Kyuhyun tampak serius ingin menjaga Zhoumi, Ahra tidak bisa menolak.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya."

"Kyu, aku juga mau kembali ke rumah tuan, aku masih ada kerjaan." Kata Kibum.

"Ne... Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya."

Setelah mereka berdua pulang, Kyuhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur, ia meraih tangan Zhoumi dan mengenggammnya.

"Hyung, cepet sadar dong, aku mau liat hyung senyum lagi." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tau gak *gak tau #plakk*. Tadi waktu hyung bilang 'saranghae' padaku, aku kaget sekali loh, tapi aku senang, soalnya perasaan kita sama. Hyung... Bangun dong hyung..."

Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata, ia sedih karena Zhoumi hanya diam saja, juga sedih karena keadaan Zhoumi sangat menyedihkan, kakinya di gips, kepalanya di perban, tubunya juga luka-luka, selang infus menempel di tangan nya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di kasur tempat tidur, sambil terus mengenggam tangan hyung tersayangnya. Ia akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Saat aku terbangun aku sadar bahwa aku ada di rumah sakit. Kepala dan tubuhku sakit semua, tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun tertidur sambil mengenggam tanganku, aku langsung merasa senang.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur terlihat sangat polos dan damai seperti seorang malaikat *malaikat pencabut nyawa*.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun, mungkin karena aku sedikit bergerak tadi. Dia melihatku sudah sadar.

"Selamat pagi, Zhoumi-hyung..." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi,Kyu.." Kataku dengan suara yang sangat pelan karena aku masih sangat lemah.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Aku senang hyung sudah sadar."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Oh iya, aku harus menghubungi yang lain."

Kyuhyun menelepon Siwon, Donghae, Kibum, dan Leeteuk-hyung untuk memberi tahukan keadaanku.

"Hyung, aku panggil dokter dulu ya."

"Ne"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter.

2 menit kemudian pintu kamarku dibuka.

"Lho Kyu.. Kok cepat banget?" Tanyaku heran.

"Zhou Mi."

Aku kaget melihat siapa yang datang. Itu appa! Eomma juga ada. Aku diam mematung di atas tempat tidur.

"Ni men... (Kalian...)" Kataku yang masih terkaget-kaget.

Mereka berjalan mendekat ke arahkku, aku takut sekali kalau appa akan memukulku lagi, atau eomma akan membuatku sakit hati lagi.

Tanpa kusangka eomma meraih tanganku dan mencium tanganku. Aku sukses melongo di tempat.

"Zhoumi, mianhae mama sudah jahat padamu selama ini karena mama belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hangeng sudah meninggal."

"..."

Aku masih takjub melihat perubahan sikap eomma yang drastis. Biasanya eomma selalu marah-marah dan menatapku dengan pandangan benci, tapi eomma yang sekarang ada di depanku sangat berbeda. Suara eomma terdengar sangat lembut,kedua matanya juga menatapku dengan khawatir dan penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar seperti eomma yang aku kenal sebelum Hangeng-ge meninggal.

"Zhou Mi, papa minta maaf. Selama ini papa selalu menganggapmu anak tidak berguna. Ternyata papa tidak tau penderitaanmu selama ini. Kamu juga sampai di-opname sekarang karena papa. Dui bu qi, wo de hai zi. (maaf, anakku.)"

Ya Tuhan apakah aku bermimpi? Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku ingin menangis, aku bahagia sekali.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kamu jadi anak berandalan, tidak tau diri, kasar, dan suka seenaknya itu gara-gara kami berdua." Lanjut eomma.

JLEB

Rasanya ada ribuan pisau menusuk-nusukku setelah mendengar perkataan eomma. Aduh... Eomma ini jujur sekali kalau bicara. Setelah itu eomma mencium keningku. Tangisku yan sempat tertahan tadi akhirnya keluar.

Eomma menghapus airmataku, appa mengelus kepalaku. Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan orangtuaku kembali.

"Xie xie, ba ba, ma ma. Dui bu qi karena selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang berguna. Aku janji setelah ini aku akan berusaha menemukan apa bakatku dan mengembangkannya agar kalian bangga padaku." Kataku.

"Zhoumi-hyung mian aku lama, tadi  
>dokternya belum datang, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini kok... Eh..."<p>

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar bersama seorang dokter. Dia tampak sangat kaget ketika melihat kedua orangtuaku di kamar, terlebih lagi aku sedang menangis.

"Zhoumi-hyung? Gwenchana? Apa hyung dikasari lagi?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun berlutut di depan appa dan eomma.

"Ahjusshi, ahjumma, jebal jangan sakiti Zhoumi-hyung lagi! Aku mohon! Marahi saja aku kalau mau..."

"K-kyu, bu-bukan begitu..."

Ucapanku terpotong karena suara tawa eomma dan appa. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Berdirilah, nak, jangan memohon seperti itu." Appa menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ia berdiri.

"Kami sudah tidak akan pernah menyakiti Zhoumi lagi, kami sudah menyesal. Tujuan kami datang kemari adalah untuk meminta mmaf padanya"

Kyuhyun langsung malu karena ia salah sangkah, wajahnya merah padam. Aigooo lucu sekali dia.

"Ya! Hyung kok gak bilang sih! Aku jadi salah sangka! Malu nih..." Omelnya.

"Aku sudah mau menjawab tapi kamu sudah keburu melakukan tindakan konyol."

Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kamu temannya Zhoumi ya?" Tanya eomma.

"Ne, ahjumma. Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba eomma memeluk Kyuhyun, lalu mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Aigooo lucu sekali anak ini! Gemesss..." Kyuhyun hanya diam dan bengong, begitu pula aku dan appa.

"Ma, sudah kasihan dia ma." Kata appa berusaha menghentikan eomma.

"Appa ini kok sewot. Aduhh lucunyaaa" eomma melanjutkan aktivitasnya 'menyiksa' Kyuhyun.

"Kamu mau jadi anak ahjumma? Kamu imut sekali deh, ahjumma jadi ingin mengadopsimu."

"Ma, Kyuhyun sudah besar, jangan diperlakukan seperti itu, lagipula dia itu anak orang." Kataku.

Eomma akhirnya berhenti menyiksa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mengelus pipinya yang sakit san memerah. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter masuk.

"Annyeong, bisa saya periksa keadaan Zhoumi-ssi?"

"Ne, silahkan dok..."

Dokter itu tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksaku.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, tapi tubuhnya masih lemah. Jadi, harus banyak istirahat. Zhoumi-ssi tidak boleh berjalan selama 3, harus duduk di kursi roda, tapi setelah itu boleh mencoba berjalan pakai tongkat. Untuk bagian kepala pasti sering pusing-pusing karena benturan di kepala cukup keras, jadi kalau tidak tahan panggil saya saja. Dan yang terakhir, Zhoumi-ssi belum boleh makan selama 3 hari ini, jadi energi didapat dari cairan infus."

"Ne, kamsahamnida"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata dokter itu, lalu ia keluar kamar.

"Dui bu qi, gara-gara papa kamu sampai begini..." Kata appa.

"Mei guan xi, ba. Aku sudah senang papa dan mama datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya, masih banyak kerjaan. Nanti kalo kerjaan sudah beres pasti kita secepatnya datang ke sini." Kata appa.

"Ne, appa. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Istirahatlah, Zhoumi, dada Kyu-chagi~" kata eomma.

Eomma ini tidak tau malu, masak Kyuhyun dipanggil chagi!

"Whoa, hyung, ahjumma keren sekali ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Sekarang Zhoumi-hyung sudah berdamai dengan orangtuanya. Aku senang sekali karena Zhoumi-hyung tidak akan disakiti lagi. Eomma Zhoumi-hyung sangat lucu, dia juga cantik, dia bilang aku imut hahaha. Appa Zhoumi-hyung juga gagah dan berwibawa, ia terlihat berbeda dengan kemarin saat aku melihatnya marah-marah dan menggunakan kekerasan.

Setelah orangtua Zhoumi-hyung keluar, aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Kyu... Kamu nggak pergi sekolah?" Tanya Zhoumi-hyung.

"Nggak, hyung, aku mau nemenin hyung aja. Aku gak mau hyung kesepian."

Zhoumi-hyung tersenyum tipis, wajahnya merona. Hyung, meskipun tubuh penuh luka dan wajah pucat begini masih terlihat tampan...

Aku dan Zhoumi-hyung mengobrol dan menonton TV bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tak terasa sudah jam 3 sore, Donghae meneleponku.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi kita kesana ya, kita sudah bubar sekolah."

"Ok, Donghae, cepat datang ya."

"Neee"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Hyung, Donghae dan Siwong-hyung mau datang ke sini, bareng sama Leeteuk-hyung." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ceria.

Zhoumi tersenyum karena namja yang sedang berbicara padanya itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda. Tanpa sadar, Zhoumi mulai memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget karena Zhoumi menyentuh wajahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hy-hyung..."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Zhoumi. Zhoumi sedang menatap mata Kyuhyun, dalam sekali. Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdebar-debar, baru kali ini ia melihat Zhoumi seperti itu.

Zhoumi mendorong belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri karena ia sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap Zhoumi, matanya melihat ke bawah.

Cup~

Zhoumi mencium kening Kyuhyun, lalu turun ke pipi. Kyuhyun semakin memerah karena malu dan senang.

Zhoumi menghentikan ciumannya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghindari tatapannya.

"Kyuhyun, tatap mataku."

Dengan perlahan dan takut-takut, Kyuhyun menatap mata Zhoumi.

"Kyuhyun, saranghae, maukah kamu menjadi..."

BRAK!

Pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar.

"HUALO HYUNG KITA YANG GANTENG-GANTENG INI SUDAH DATANG!"

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing secara reflek, wajah mereka memerah, apalagi Kyuhyun. Zhoumi ingin sekali mencekik 3 orang yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum melihat dirinya dan Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun karena sudah menghancurkan rencananya.

"Hayoo ya lagi ngapain?" Kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum mesum.

"K-k-kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok, cuman ngobrol." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Lha terus kok wajah kalian memerah begitu?"

"Terserah kita dong! Mau merah kek, ijo kek, biru kek!" Zhoumi memberikan jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Mereka semua tidak sadar bahwa Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Gimana keadaanmu, Boss?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin, Siwonnie."

"Baguslah kalo begitu."

"Eh, kita bawa banyak snacks nih! Ayo pesta!"

"Hyungdeul, Zhoumi-hyung gak boleh makan sampai 3 hari ke depan, harus pake infus." Kata Kyuhyun.

"What? Ya sudah kalo begitu. Kita makan sendiri! Mimi nontonin kita aja ya." Kata Leeteuk.

"Kalian ini pada kampret semua! Sini! Aku juga mau makan!" Kata Zhoumi.

"Lho kan gak boleh, hyung." Kata Donghae.

"Iya hyung kata dokter gak boleh."

"Gak apa-apa ya Kyu... Aku lapar sekali looh..." Zhoumi mengeluarkan jurus koala eyesnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak.

"Ya udah deh hyung, tapi jangan makan banyak-banyak ya..."

"Ne, Kyu-chagii"

Lagi-lagi Siwon menatap mereka.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan sepotong cake untuk Zhoumi, lalu memberikannya bada Zhoumi.

"Nih, hyung"

"Kyu, kamu itu gimana sih, aku kan sedang sakit! Gak bisa makan sendiri, sini suapin aku."

Kyuhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba disuruh menyuapi Zhoumi, dan Siwon langsung keluar dari kamar karena tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua.

"Lho? Siwonnie kenapa?"

"Gak tau, ke toilet mungkin."

"Oo..."

Kyuhyun mulai menyuapi Zhoumi, Zhoumi senyum-senyum senang karena disuapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Handphone Leeteuk berbunyi. Ia menjawab telepon tersebut. Setelah selesai berbicara ia menutup teleponnya.

"Siwon pulang cepat, katanya gak enak badan." Kata Leeteuk memberikan informasi.

"Ooh pantes..."

Meskipun Siwon sudah mengabari Leeteuk dan memberi alasan yang jelas, tapi sebagai seorang hyung, Leeteuk merasa ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

><p>Setelah 2 minggu, Zhoumi sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Ia sangat senang, karena ia bisa memulai hidupnya yang baru bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya. Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah.<p>

"Tuan muda, selamat datang kembali"

"Gomawo, Kibum."

Kibum memeluk Zhoumi yang duduk di kursi roda. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat sejak Zhoumi tahu bahawa Kibum sudah mendonorkan darah padanya sehingga ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Eomma dan Appa Zhoumi tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Sang eomma lalu mendorong kursi roda Zhoumi ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Kibum dan Appa Zhoumi.

"Kibum, kami mau bicara padamu"

"Ne, tuan besar."

"Karena kapan hari kamu sudah berani mebentakku…."

"Pa! jangan hukum Kibum!" kata Zhoumi memohon.

"Tuan pasti mau memecat saya kan? Saya bisa maklum kok tuan, karena saya sudah bersalah."

"Saya belum selesai bicara!" Appa Zhoumi tampak sedikit kesal karena perkataannya dipotong.

"mi..mianhae.."

"Nah, Kibum, kalau kapan hari kamu tidak membentak saya seperti itu, mungkin sekarang saya sudah menyiksa, bahkan membunuh Zhoumi. Tapi berkat kamu, saya sadar betapa menderitanya anak saya selama ini. Jadi mulai hari ini berhentilah menjadi pelayan di rumah ini. Mulai hari ini kamu resmi menjadi anak kami dan kakak dari Zhou Mi."

Kibum dan Zhoumi menganga saking kagetnya.

"Gomawo, tuan, gomawo, nyonya. Jeongmal kamsahamnida" Kibum berlutut pada mereka berdua.

"Jangan panggil kami tuan dan nyonya! mulai detik ini panggil kami papa dan mama. Lalu kamu juga harus menjaga dan mengajari Zhoumi. Awas kalau sampai nilainya jelek!" Kata eomma Zhoumi.

"hehehe… Hyung mohon bantuannya ya… Selama ini nilaiku hancur lohh.." kata Zhoumi sambil nyengir.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas dan pura-pura kesal pada Zhoumi, tetapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Hari ini aku kembali ke sekolah. Semua orang melihatku dengan heran, mungkin karena aku duduk di kursi roda dan didorong oleh Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, semua orang memneri hormat padaku, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, tapi hari ini berbeda, karena aku menyapa mereka balik dengan terus tersenyum. Aku memutuskan untuk berubah, aku tidak mau ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Seuruh sekolah shock karena perubahan sikapku, tapi mungkin ini adalah awal yang baik.

"Selamat pagi~" Siwon dan Donghae datang dan menyapa kami.

"selamat pagi….." Balas kami berdua.

Setelah berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Aku kaget sekali, dalam hati aku sangat tidak suka dengan perlakuan Siwon.

"Siwon, kok kamu dekat sama Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"iya dong, Boss. Kalau Boss gak cepat, nanti aku rebut dia lho.."

Entah kenapa, perkataan Siwon barusan terdengat seperti sebuah peringatan di telingaku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada siapapun! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya secepatnya!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong semuanya~~~<p>

Mian, chapter ini membosankan banget, author lagi mentok ide, miannn...

semoga chapter2 berikutnya bisa lebih baik.

**REVIEWS:**

**kim chaeri: gomawoo sudah bilang ff ini keren, jadi terharu TT hehehe. author memang suka menyiksa Zhoumi hohoho.**

**LittleLiappe: gwenchana, author senang kok udah dibaca ffnya hehe. haha iya nih, zhoumi beruntung banget, author jadi jealous... gomawoo**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: annyeong~ kangin matre hehehe. di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada sedikit pairing WonKyu. Penyadarannya terlalu cepet, maklum lagi g ada ide hehe. ini udah update ^^. gomawoo**

**: gomawo udah bada and comment. juga suka Qmi ya? ^^ hehehe. karakter ortunya zhoumi itu terinspirasi dari ortunya temen author~ Kyu sama mimi enaknya gimana ya? ato sama siwon? tapi author suka qmi, jadi bingung nih hehehe.**

**Imah Hyun Ae: tenang aja, mimi gak bakal mati, author g rela mimi mati hehehe. Gomawoo ^^**

**Callme-RYU: hahaha, iya nih makin sadis, tapi di chapter ini udah gak sadis kok hohoho. Selama ini author merasa kibum orangnya kalem, tenang, dan baek, jadi deh dia begitu di ff ini. gomawo juga udah mau mampir~**

**PHUMIE: gomawo udah baca and cooment. gak apa-apa kok, yang penting udah comment~ mianhae ya kalau banyak kekurangan, namanya juga masih belajar, jadi jeongmal mianhamnida...**

**Yennie Kyu: gomawo udah baca and comment. Iya nih, lagi mentok ide, jadi gitu deh ceritanya, maaf ya, author akan coba jadi lebih baik ^^**

**YongHee0104: Annyeongggg~~~~ iya nih, kan lagi berusaha update cepet hehehe. Begitulah kalo ortu terlalu banyak kerja, anak ditelantarkan *elus2 mimi-ge*. mianhae, author gak pintar bikin love scene, jadi gitu deh T.T gomawoo**

Btw, kalo boleh tau, readers sekalian pada tinggal dimana? penasaran nih, siapa tau ada yang satu kota~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Cute Shy Boy**

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (only zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Zhoumi's POV**

"Kyu, biar aku saja yang mendorong kursi roda Boss, kamu pasti capek sudah mendorong dari tadi." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat kedua.

"Gwenchana, Siwon-hyung, aku nggak capek kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Siwonnie, biar Kyu aja yang dorong."

"Boss, kasihan Kyu, dia sudah membantu mendorong kursi rodamu sejak tadi, kalau dia kecapekan, terus sakit bagamina?"

Aku memang takut merepotkan Kyuhyun dan aku menghargai inisiatif Siwon untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa seharian ini Siwon berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dariku, bahkan ia selalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun keluar kelas saat istirahat dengan berbagai alas an, ia juga menyuruh Donghae menemaniku. Donghae cukup tanggap, ia juga merasa bahwa Siwon ingin merebut Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir berhasil kudapat. Donghae juga bilang ia mendukungku, karena dia tahu kalau aku dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai dan ia juga ingin membalas budiku yang dari dulu selalu membantunya sejak ia menjadi anak buahku. Benar-benar anak buah yang baik…

"Ya sudah, kamu gantikan Kyu." Aku tidak bisa melawankata-katanya.

"Gomawo, Siwon-hyung…" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana yo, Kyu."

Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, lalu mencium puncakkepalanya. Aku langsung naik darah melihatnya. Untung saja Kyuhyun polos,jadi dia tidakterlalu menghiraukan perlakuan orang lain kepadanya, kecuali untuk orang yang dicintainya.

"HEH! Cepat jalankan aku! Aku harus ke ruang kesehatan dan ganti perban luka!" Perintahku dengan kesal.

Siwon tersentak dan langsung mendorong kursi rodaku. Dia tampak sedikit kesal karena aku menganggunya yang sedang asyik dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun itu MILIKKU! Dia tidak boleh seenaknya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit, yah.. ini memang wajar karena efek benturan keras di kepalaku waktu itu. Meskipun sakit sekali, aku ingin membalas Siwon. Nyahaha. Gampang saja membuat Kyuhyun panic, terlebih lagi wajaku selalu pucat kalo sakit itu datang.

"Kyu… Kepalaku sakit sekali…" Kataku dengan wajah memelas.

"SAKIT? ZHOUMI-HYUNG! GWENCHANA? SIWON-HYUNG! DORONG YANG CEPAT! BIAR CEPAT SAMPE KE RUANG KESEHATAN!"

"N-ne, Kyu…"

Siwon tampak sangat kaget saat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku, bahkan sampai memerintahnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemburu. Hahaha, makanya jangan iseng padaku!

Kyu langsung membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur ketika kami sampai di ruang kesehatan yang sedang kosong. Ia mengambilkan obat sakit kepala dan meminumkannya padaku, setelah itu ia menyelimutiku dan duduk di sebeah tempat tidur. Wajah Siwon tampak sangat kesal,dan itu terlihat sangat lucu di mataku. Aku tidakkuat untuk tertawa, tapi aku mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum.

"Zhoumi-hyung….. Tahan ya sakitnya…"

Kyuhyun mengenggam tanganku, di dalam hati aku bersorak-sorak senang. Siwon semakin kesal, dia memelototi kami berdua.

"Gwenchana, Kyu.."

"Hyung! Apanya yang gwenchana? Lihat wajah hyung sudah pucat sekali!"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku dengan sayang, aku tersenyum lemah, di dalam hatiku seperti ada banyak bunga berterbaran.

"Kasihan sekali hyung ini.." Lanjut Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengecup keningku.

Aku semakin berbunga-bunga, jantungku berdegup kencang. Oh Tuhan, mati sekarang pun aku rela deh! Kulirik Siwon, ekspresi wajahnya sudah sangat-sangat bête, ia cemberut. Lucu sekali hahahaha.

Ting tong!

Bell masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Siwon-hyung, Kyu, sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Kata Donghae.

"Kalian berdua masuk saja dulu, aku mau menemani Zhoumi-hyung saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku juga disini saja." Kata Siwon,ia tampak tidak rela bila Kyuhyun berduaan denganku.

"Hyung! Kalau semuanya gak masuk kelas nanti songsaenim marah! Kan cuman 1 orang yang sakit, gak perlu ditemanin sampai 2 orang!" Kata Donghae.

"Tapi yang sakit kan Boss kita!"

"Zhoumi-hyung pasti tidak setuju kalau kita semua bolos pelajaran! Benar kan Zhoumi-hyung?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Donghae menarik Siwon untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan bersamanya. Donghae, aku berterimaksih padamu karena sudah membiarkanku berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih setia menemaniku dan mengenggam tanganku.

"Sekarang hyung tidur ya…" Kata Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangguk, efek obat mulai bekerja, sakit kepalaku mulai membaik dan aku pun tertidur karena mengantuk.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian aku terbangun, rasa sakit kepalaku hanya tinggal sedikit saja. Aku menoleh ke samping, Kyuhyun sedang tertidur, ia masih menggengam tanganku. Aku tersenyum, lalu aku bergerak mendekat dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Zhoumi-hyung…. Saranghae…"

Aku kaget mendengar suara Kyuhyun, setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata ia mengigau. Mendengar igauan Kyuhyun barusan, aku sadar bahwa aku harus secepatnya menjadikannya sebagai milikku selagi dia masih mencintaiku.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu…" Kataku pelan.

"Lho? Mimi? Sudah bangun?"

Aku tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Tirai penutup tempat tidur dibuka, ternyata itu Leeteuk-hyung. Berarti tadi Leeteuk-hyung mendengarkan perkataanku? Omonaa, malu sekali.

"Gwenchana, Mimi? Tadi wajahmu pucat sekali lho, Kyuhyun sampai panic. Saat kamu tidur tadi aku baru saja masuk, kulihat Kyuhyun mengenggamtanganmu dan megelus kepalamu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perkataan Leeteuk-hyung membuatku senang.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Hanya sakit kepala seperti biasa kok."

"Tapi kamu tetap harus istirahat kalau merasa sakit! Oh iya,ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, Mimi."

"Ne, apa itu, hyung?"

"Ini mengenai Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Siwon juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Kamu tahu bagaimana karakter Siwon kan? Dia selalu berjuang untuk segalanya yang ia mau."

"Aku tau, hyung. Siwon selalu berusaha untuk memisahkanku dengan Kyuhyun."

"Saranku untukmu, sebaiknya kamu cepat jadian saja dengan Kyu. Karena aku tau kalau kamu dan Kyu saling mencintai, berbeda dengan cinta Siwon yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku hanya bisa mendoakanyang terbaik untuk kamu, Kyu, dan Siwon. Kalian semua adalah dongsaengku yang sangat kusayang."

"Aku mengerti . Gomawo, Leeteuk-hyung."

Saat jam bubar sekolah, Donghae dan Siwon datang ke ruang kesehatan. Kami mau pulang, tetapi Kyuhyun belum bangun. Donghae dan Leeteuk-hyung membantuku duduk di kursi roda, sementara Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dengan bridal style. Jujur saja, hatiku sakit sekali melihat mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, Siwon terus mentap Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Boss, aku antar Kyu pulang ya."

"Biar aku saja Siwon, Kibum-hyung sudah menjemputku dengan mobil."

"Tidak apa-ap, Boss. Rumahku dan Kyuhyun searah."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, sementara sieon tersenyum tanda kemenangan. Donghae dan Leeteuk-hyung hanya bisa memandangi kami.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Zhoumi sudah mulai berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Ia sering sekali dibantu oleh Kyuhyun untuk berjalan, tetapi waktu berduaannya dengan Kyuhyun semakin berkurang karena Siwon.

Siwon masih terus saja menganggu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Kapanpun dan dimanapun Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sedang berduaan, Siwon selalu saja datang untuk mengacau. Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Siwon.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan sekolah yang sangat besar. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru biologi mereka. Ada satu pertanyaan susah yang mereka tidak busa jawab, mereka harus menemukan jawabannya di dalam buku ensiklopedia biologi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merjalan menuju rak buku ensiklopedia yang ada tepat di belakang tempat mereka duduk. Setelah mencari-cari buku tersebut, Kyuhyun menemukannya, tetapi buku itu terletak di susunan teratas. Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai-gapai buku itu untuk mengambilnya, tetapi ia tidak berhasil. Zhoumi mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak kesusahan.

"Kenapa,Kyu?"

"Zhoumi-Hyung, aku tidak bisa mengambil buku yang diatas itu, aku kurang tinggi."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu karena aku belum bisa berjalan dengan baik… Mian…"

"Gwenchana, hyung hehe"

"Kyu biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya, mungkin aku bisa mencapainya."

Siwon datang, wajah Zhoumi langsung muram. Kyuhyun menunjukkan buku yang ingin diambilnya, Siwon langsung mencoba untuk mengambilnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak berhasil, karena letak buku itu terlalu tinggi.

"Aduhh susah sekali. Begini saja deh…"

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, lalu mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget karena Siwon tiba-tiba mengangkatnya, sementara Zhoumi hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon seperti itu.

"Si-siwon-hyung!" Kyuhyun terpekik karena kaget.

"Ayo cepat ambil buku itu!" Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil buku itu. Buku itu cukup tebal dan berat, sehingga susah sekali untuk menariknya, apalagi buku lainnya saling berdempetan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menarik buku itu, tetapi saat buku itu berhasil ditarik, tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong mundur. Akibatnya, Siwon kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia dan Kyuhyun jatuh. Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh Siwon, jarak diantara bibir mereka sangat tipis. Untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi, sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Zhoumi semakin geram melihatnya.

"Mi-mianhae, Si-siwon-hyung!"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Siwon, ia membantu Siwon berdiri. Lalu Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan seragamnya dan seragam Siwon untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam mereka.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Gwenchana, aku yang seharusnya bertanya.. Gara-gara aku hyung ikut jatuh…" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah sedih dan bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Jangan kahawatir seperti itu dong.."

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Zhoumi menundukkan kepala melihat mereka, sementara Donghae menepuk pundak Zhoumi untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Still No One's<strong> **POV**

Saat ini Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk-hyung, dan Kibum-hyung sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati minuman dan ice cream di coffee shop kecil milik Soo Man ahjussi. Mereka memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan di luar coffee shop.

Zhoumi mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan tidak semangat, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi saat di perpustakaan. Di sini pun, Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Siwon karena Siwon menariknya untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Ia berpikir. Bagaimana jika ia gagal mendapatkan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Siwon? Zhoumi bisa sengsara jika itu terjadi.

"Zhoumi-Hyung? Kok diam saja? Hyung sakit kepala lagi?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya,mulutnya belepotan ice cream. Mau tidak mau Zhoumi tersenyum geli melihatnya, ia terlihat sangat manis.

"Aniyo.. Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Kyu. Hehehe" Kata Zhoumi sambil nyengir.

"Kyu… kamu ini seperti anak kecil saja, kalau makan merantakan sekali…"

Siwon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun pada wajahnya. Ia mengamati wajah Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu ia dengan beraninya menjilat ice cream yang menempel di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi langsung naik darah melihat sikap Siwon yang seenaknya saja. Gelas minuman yang ada di hadapannya ia dorong kearah Siwon. Siwon kaget karena ketumpahan minuman. Ia menatap Zhoumi sinis.

"Apa-apaan sih Boss?"

"DASAR BERENGSEK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENYENTUHNYA!"

"Kenapa tidak berani? Memangnya dia sudah menjadi pacarmu, Boss? Kamu nggak berhak melarangku! Memangnya dia milikmu?"

Siwon menanggapi amarah Zhoumi dengan kata-kata yang meremehkan. Ia lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Si-siwon-hyung! Kenapa menciumku?" Pekik Kyuhyun.

"SIWON! DASAR SIAL!"

Zhoumi mendorong meja yang ada di depannya sampai jatuh. Kyuhyun, Donghae, Leeteuk-hyung, dan Kibum-hyung diam menatap mereka saking kagetnya.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Siwon dengan terpincang-pincang. Siwon masih menatapnya sinis.

"Kau mau melawanku? Hahaha… kamu bahkan nggak bisa berjalan dengan baik!"

Kata-kata Siwon membuat Zhoumi semakin emosi. Zhoumi menarik kerah seragam Siwon, lalu menariknya hingga ia terjatuh. Ia sendiri sampai kaget karena ia kuat menjatuhkan tubuh Siwon yang notabene lebih besar daripada tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon segera berdiri.

"ZHOU MI! AKU LEBIH PANTAS MENDAPATKAN KYUHYUN!"

BRAK

Siwon mendorong Zhoumi hingga terjatuh. Zhoumi meringis kesakitan, lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Saat Zhoumi sudah hamoir berdiri, Siwon mendorongnya lagi hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun hendak menghentikan mereka berdua, tetapi para hyung dan Donghae langsung mencegahnya, mereka takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun ikut terluka.

Siwon menarik kerah seragam Zhoumi sampai ia berdiri, lalu hendak melayangkan sebuak tonjokkanpada wajah tampan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun segera berontak dari pegangan mereka bertiga, lalu memeluk pinggang Siwon dari belakang. Siwon yang merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya langsung batal menonjok Zhoumi.

"Ky-kyu?" Tanya Siwon kaget.

"Hentikan, Siwon-hyung! Jangan sakiti Zhoumi-hyung!" airmata sudah jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Kyu? Jangan menangis." Kaya Siwon.

Zhoumi masih terdiam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, jadi jangan menangis… Jadi sekarang tolong kamu jawab dengan jujur siapa yang kamu pilih? Aku atau Zhoumi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia tidak berani menjawab. Zhoumi berdoa agar Kyuhyun memilihnya.

"Jangan takut, Kyu. Jawab saja. Aku akan menghargai keputusanmu." Lanjut Siwon.

"Mi-mianhae… Siwon-hyung… Tapi, aku memilih Zhoumi-hyung, karena aku mencintainya."

Zhoumi terperangah mendengar pilihan Kyuhyun. Rasa senang dan keget bercampur di dalam hatinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ne, arraseo. Berbahagialah dengannya. Boss, aku kalah darimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku sudah bertindak secara kasar. Silahkan keluarkan aku dari geng kalau itu maumu, Boss." Siwon berlutut dan membungkuk di hadapan Zhoumi.

"Bedirilah, Siwon!" Zhoumi menarik Siwon berdiri, lalu….

BUAK!

Zhoumi menonjok wajah Siwon. Siwon kaget dan memegangi pipinya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Sekarang aku sudah puas. Kamu sudah kumaafkan. Ingatlah! Jangan sekali-sekali kamu berpikir kalau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari geng! Tidak akan pernah! Karena tanpami, geng kita nggak bisa lengkap."

"Gomawo, Boss. Aku akan mengabdi padamu selamanya hehehe."

Zhoumi tersenyum, lalu memeluk Siwon.

"Zhoumi-hyung! Sekarang katakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun!"

"Ayo! Cepat!" Perintah Kibum.

"Kalo kamu gak berani mengatakannya,kamu akan kubuat menyesal." Kata Leeteuk.

"Boss, hwaiting!"

Zhoumi melangkah maju kearah Kyuhyun, ia menatap kesua mata Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyhyun, saranghae yo. Maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Zhoumi-hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sekaligus tersipu malu.

Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia bahagia sekali. Tak lama kemudian ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun, ciumannya menjadi semakin ganas. Semua orang yang menonton mereka bersorak dengan riuh. Mereka seharusnya malu jika dilihat deperti ini, apalagi mereka sesama namja, tetapi mereka tidak peduli, cinta mereka mengalahkan segalanya *gomballl*.

Setelah beberapa menit,mereka melepas ciuman mereka dan mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Kyuhyun berbunyi, Ahra meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseo? Ne,noona? Mwo? Aku akan segera pulang!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya.

"Waeyo,chagi?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Mian, aku harus pulang, ada urusan penting. Yeorobun, aku pulang dulu ya."

Setela itu Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya dan berlari pulang dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan kelima orang itu yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Aigoo makin gaje ajaa. Romance scena nya juga kurang dapet feel nya! Mianhaeeeee T.T<p>

Ternyata gak ada readers yang tinggal di Surabaya… huhuhuh.

Btw,gomawobuar para readers yang udah baca dan comment hehehe.

**REPLIES:**

**Mrs. Zhou: Iya! Zhoumi emang keren banget, aku baru-baru ini fall in love sama Zhoumi hehe. Kyuhyunnya yang bikin lucu hahaha. Di chapter ini lebih terasa konflik diantara mereka bertiga. Aku udah baca dan kasih comment di beberapa ficnya Mrs. Zhou, keren banget! Aku jadi ngefans. Kalau boleh tau nih, berapa umur Mrs. Zhou? Kelihatannya udah dewasa banget deh ^^.gomawo udah baca.**

**YongHee0104: Hehe iya nih masih jauh, author gak relakalo cepet tamat hehehe. Enak ya tinggaldi Jkt T.T iya Siwonjuga suka kyu hohoho. Bikin pairing SiBum? Boleh juga tuh… Hwaiting~~ Gomawo ^^**

**Arisa Adachi: haha, wonkyu nya cuman bentar aja kok hehe. Ummanya mimi gemes sama Kyu,author juga gemes XD andai kita tinggal di seoul~~ Medan? jauh juga… Gomawo ^^**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: Annyeong~ hahaha ummanyya mimi gaul nih… Iya deh tetep Kyumi ehehe. Author tinggal di SBY hehe. Gomawo.**

**phumie: Siwon emg sk kyu tp g jadi dapet kyu kok hehehe. Ini sudah update mian telat ^^. Gomawo ^^**

**LittleLiappe: hahaha Tp tetep mikyukok jadinya soalnya author lg sk sm pairing ini~~. Gomawoo**

**icha: Nangis beneran? Wah mianhaeee udah bikin nangis hehehe. Gomawo udah baca, comment dan bilang cerita ini keren hehehe. Iya siwon sk sm kyu.**

**Kyuhyunniewife: Gapapa kok, yang penting udaj review di sini. Iya jadinya qmikok hehe. Authorjuga msih belum tau kapan tamatnya… author tinggal di Surabaya. Hehehe gomawo ya udah baca n comment ^^**

**Callme-RYU: Maianhaee, author g sempet baca ulang ish,mian ya…. Itu memang sengaja author karang golongan darahnya hehehe. Ok deh ini udah lanjut~~ Gomawooo ^^**

**Lastly, Review pleaseee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: My Cute Shy Boy**

Rating: T

Pairing: KyuhyunxZhoumi (KyuMi) XD

Warning: Shonen-ai, YAOI. buat yg g suka yaoi mending jangan baca deh..

Disclaimer: the story is mine, but the casts are not (only zhoumi is mine kyahaha *plakk*)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

Noona meneleponku, katanya appa dan eomma pulang dari London. Kedua orangtuaku berkerja dan menetap di London, sementara aku dan noona ku tinggal di Korea berdua. Awalnya kami juga tinggal di London, tapi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu aku dan noona pulang ke Korea karena aku selalu jadi korban bullying di sekolahku di London. Kata orang-orang aku terlalu rapuh seperti yeoja sehingga enak untuk disiksa, dan mereka selalu mengambil uangku.

Di Korea aku juga masih sering di bully, tapi tidak separah di London. Di sekolah ku yang sekarang aku juga pada awalnya di bully, tapi sang pelaku bullying sekarang sudah menjadi namjachinguku. Hehehe, aah Zhoumi-hyung I love you...

Mengigat kejadian barusan aku jadi senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus mengingat kejadian itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di rumah. Aku memencet bell rumah, lalu noona keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kyunnie! Lama sekali!"

"Hehe... Mian, noona maklum lah aku kan jalan kaki."

"Ya sudah cepat masuk! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu."

"Ne noona"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, saat aku mau menyapa kedua orangtuaku, aku kaget melihat siapa yang bertamu. Ada sepasang suami istri yang kira-kira seumuran orangtuaku dan seorang yeoja yang sebaya denganku.

"Eh, Kyu sudah pulang... Sini eomma kenalkan sama teman eomma."

Aku mengangguk malu-malu lalu aku mendekat ke arah eomma dan duduk di sofa sebelah eomma.

"Ini anakku yang paling kecil, Kyuhyun. Nah, Kyu, ini tuan dan nyonya Seo, mereka rekan bisnis eomma dan appa di London."

"Annyeong hasimnika, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Aigoo pemuda yang manis dan tampan... Semoga dia bisa akrab dengan Seohyun.." Kata nyonya Seo.

"Oh iya Kyu, yeoja ini adalah Seohyun, putri mereka. Mulai hari ini tuan dan nyonya Seo akan tinggal disini selama dua minggu, dan Seohyun akan tinggal disini selamanya. Seohyun nggak betah di London, jadi dia dititipkan disini. Kamu bantu dia ya Kyu."

"Ne arasseo..."

"Annyeong, Seohyun imnida, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya ya Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Ne, senang berkenalan denganmu" Balasku, Seohyun tersenyum.

"Seohyun, panggil dia Kyu saja, jangan pakai Kyuhyun-ssi. Anak manja seperti ini tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu."

"Eomma jahat sekali! Tapi biarpun aku manja eomma tetap sayang padaku kan hehehe"

"Aishhh kamu ini!"

Eomma mencium pipiku dengan gemas. Mereka semua tertawa geli melihat kemanjaanku, tapi aku bangga dengan sikap manjaku ini. Sikap ini membuatku terlihat imut hehehe. *narsis ama lu*

"Kyuhyun, mulai besok Seohyun akan mulai berskolah di sekolahmu. Dia masih kelas satu, tapi dia seumuran denganmu. Itu karena kamu loncat kelas. Jadi besok berangkatlah bersama."

"Ne, appa."

Seohyun adalah yeoja yang baik dan cantik, sepertinya aku bisa berteman baik dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Zhoumi's POV<strong>

Kemarin Kyuhyun pulang dengan terburu-buru setelah menerima telepon dari Ahra-noona. Aku sempat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu di rumahnya, tetapi aku lega setelah Kyuhyun meneleponku tadi malam dan bilang jika orangtuanya pulang dari London. Malangnya aku ini, baru jadian sudah ditinggal pulang.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolah. Tumben sekali dia datangnya tidak sepagi biasanya. Siwon dan Donghae juga belum datang, aku jadi bosan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, aku melihat sosok Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum senang, tetapi senyumku lenyap seketika saat melihat seorang yeoja berjalan disebelahnya. Mereka mengobrol dengan sangat akrab.

"Zhoumi-hyung! Selamat pagi!"

Kyuhyun menyapaku saat ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia dengan manisnya lari ke pelukannku. Aku mengecup kepalanya. Hihihi... Manis sekali namjachinguku ini. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada yeoja yang tadi berjalan bersama Kyuhyun, dia tampak kaget melihat kedekatan kami.

"Oh iya, hyung kenalin ini Seohyun, dia anak teman eomma dan appa yang mulai kemarin tinggal di rumahku."

"Annyeong, Seohyun imnida."

"Ne, Zhoumi imnida."

Aku memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, boleh juga. Wajahnya sudah cantik tanpa perlu dipoles make up yang tebal. Kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya langsing dan cukup tinggi.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali, lebih dari sekedar teman" Katanya.

"Ne, aku sayangg sekali sama Zhoumi-hyung!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memang sangat polos dan lucu.

"Aku juga sayanggg sama Kyu."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian membuatku mual. Kyu, tunjukkan dimana kelasku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanku, lalu dia berjalan bersama Seohyun setelah berpamitan padaku. Seohyun! Jangan rebut Kyuhyun!

Seohyun sudah berjalan bersama Kyuhyun, aku melihat mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Seohyun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihatku lalu tersenyum geli.

Aku makin geram saja. Kyuhyun dan Seohyun jelek itu tinggal serumah. Bisa saja kan Kyuhyun selingkuh dan melakukan 'this and that' dengan Seohyun? Andwae! Kyuhyun itu polos sekali, tidak mungkin dia bisa begitu. Tapi... Bisa saja kan Seohyun yang memaksa?

OH GOD! Aku makin frustasi!

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's POV<strong>

"Hyung... Zhoumi-hyung..."

Zhoumi-hyung tidak menjawabku. Sepertinya dia melamun, pandangannya kosong. Aneh sekali dia, sejak tadi dia diam terus seperti itu. Donghae dan Siwon-hyung juga tidak tau apa-apa.

"ZHOUMI-HYUNG!"

"WA! Waeyo Kyu-chagi? Kenapa teriak?"

"Hyung sih dari tadi ngelamun terus! Dipanggil gak jawab! Budek ya?"

"Hehe mian. Tadi aku melamun..."

Aku cemberut, Zhoumi-hyung malah tertawa.

"Kyu... Seohyun cantik gak?"

"Cantik hyung. Hehe"

"Baik gak dia?"

"Baik banget, hyung..."

"Kamu suka gak sama dia?"

"Suka banget, hyung! Dia temen cewek aku yang pertama loh! Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Aniyo... Cuma iseng."

Zhoumi-hyung tersenyum, lalu ia menghela nafas, wajahnya berubah sedih. Kenapa lagi dia? Apa aku salah ngomong?

"Zhoumi-hyung..."

"YO HYUNG! LIHAT NIH KITA ADA TEMAN BARU!"

Sebelum aku sempat bicara, Donghae dan Siwon-hyung masuk ke kelasku. Kulihat Donghae menarik tangan Seohyun.

"Lho? Seohyun? Kenapa disini?"

Aku bertanya dengan bingung, sementara Seohyun hanya tersenyum. Kulihat Zhoumi-hyung semakin muram wajahnya. Apa Zhoumi-hyung benci Seohyun.

"Wah kalian sudah kenal rupanya! Kalau begitu kenalan dulu sama Zhoumi-hyung! Hyung! Ini Seohyun murid baru di kelasku. Anaknya seru loh! Masukin geng kita aja ya?"

"Terserah kamu aja!"

Zhoumi-hyung menjawab dengan nada tinggi, lalu berlalu keluar kelas. Aku segera mengejarnya.

"Hyung!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengangkapnya. Aku menarik tangan Zhoumi-hyung. Dia berhenti berjalan, tapi ia tidak menatapku. Sekarang kami ada di hall sekolah.

"Hyung... Hyung kenapa?"

"..."

"Hyung! Jawab!"

Zhoumi-hyung masih diam. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Hyu.."

"Sudahlah, Kyu! Kamu kembali ke kelas saja!"

Zhoumi-hyung membentakku? Apa salahku? Airmataku mulai mengalir, aku jatuh berlutut di lantai, masih memegang tangan Zhoumi-hyung.

"Wae? Hyung marah sama aku? Hyung benci aku?" Kataku di sela tangisku.

Zhoumi-hyung membalikkan badannya, mungkin dia kaget melihatku seperti ini. Ia ikut berlutut di depanku. Aku menunduk sambil menangis, Zhoumi-hyung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae... Aku cuma..."

"Cuma apa, hyung?"

"Aku cuma takut kalau kamu direbut sama Seohyun, karena kamu terlihat dekat sekali dengan dia. Aku memang pabbo."

"Aku nggak akan selingkuh! Aku gak cinta Seohyun. Aku cuma cinta sama Zhoumi-hyung."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Bodohnya aku! Bisa-bisanya aku dekat-dekat sama Seohyun di depan namjachinguku sendiri.

"Ne, Kyu, aku percaya padamu"

Aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukanku, lalu aku menengadahkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajah Zhoumi-hyung. Aku tersenyum sekilas, lalu memejamkan mataku dan mencium bibirnya. Kami berciuman dengan mesra, bukan ciuman liar, melainkan ciuman yang manis dan lembut.

Setelah berciuman, kami kembali ke kelas. Zhoumi-hyung merangkul pundakku.

* * *

><p><strong>Seohyun's POV<strong>

Mulai kemarin aku pindah ke Seoul, Korea. Di Seoul aku dititipkan di rumah milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat manis dan imut, aku jadi ingin memeliharanya *plakk* maksudnya melindunginya. Aku sayang Kyuhyun, tapi hanya sebatas saudara, tidak lebih.

Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Kyuhyun, di depan sekolah aku melihatnya menyapa dan memeluk seorang namja. Penampilan namja itu cukup unik, tubuh tinggi menjulang, seragam yang dimodifikasi sendiri tapi tetap terlihat keren dan modis, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah rambutnya yang berwana merah menyala. Namanya Zhoumi, dia seniorku. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya, sepertinya dia bukan dari Korea.

Zhoumi-oppa memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku dekat-dekat Kyuhyun. Wajah kesalnya itu terlihat konyol dan pabbo, aku ingin menggodanya terus.

Di kelas, aku duduk di sebelah namja bernama Donghae. Dia anak yang lucu dan baik. Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja kami sudah berteman baik.

Saat istirahat, Donghae menarikku keluar, menuju ruang kelas dua. Dia bilang dia ingin mengenalkanku pada anggota gengnya. Saat kami sampai di depan kelas dua, kami bertemu Siwon-oppa, salah satu anggota gengnya. Kami pun masuk, Donghae memperkenalkanku pada sang ketua. Ternyata orang itu adalah Zhoumi-oppa!

Zhoumi-oppa tampak kesal, hanya beberapa saat aku aku di kelasnya, dia sudah pergi keluar. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Aku semakin bingung, pasti ada apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Wah... Ada yang cemburu..." Kata Siwon-hyung.

"Zhoumi-oppa suka sama Kyuhyun? Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Sebaiknya kamu tanya sendiri ke Kyuhyun, soalnya kalo kami yang cerita kamu gak akan percaya." Jawab Donghae.

"Ne, arasseo."

Setelah lima belas menit, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi-oppa kembali ke kelas. Kyuhyun dirangkul olehnya. Kulihat mata Kyuhyun yang sembab, seperti habis menangis.

"Omo~ Kyu! Kenapa kamu nangis? Kamu diapakan sama namja jelek itu?" Kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Zhoumi-oppa.

"Heh yeoja gila! Jangan nuduh-nuduh aku!"

"Kyu-chagi, aku sayang sekali padamu. Kalo ada apa-apa cerita padaku ya, aku gak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa." Kataku sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

Aku menoleh sekilas. Kulihat Zhoumi-oppa terlihat sangat marah dan siap untuk menjitakku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari keluar.

"Mianhae oppa! Habis mukamu lucu sekli deh! Gak tahan untuk ngerjain!"

"SEOHYUNNNNN!"

* * *

><p>"Kyu... Ada PR yang susah, bantu aku dong."<p>

"Ne, ayo duduk sini."

Aku masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun mulai mejelaskan cara mengerjakan PR itu padaku.

"Jadi begitu caranya."

"Ne, arasseo. Gomawo Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Aigooo lucunyaa.

"Seohyun, ayo main game!"

"Game apa?"

"Maen PS yuk!"

"Ok!"

Kami berdua bermain, aku selalu kalah dari Kyuhyun. Padahal aku ini cukup hebat dalam game, tapi Kyuhyun lebih hebat. Benar-benar maniak game.

Tok! Tok!

Pintu dibuka, eomma Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam.

"Seohyun, bisa turun ke bawah sebentar? Kami mau bicara denganmu."

"Ne, ahjumma. Sebentar ya, Kyu."

Aku keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun yang ada di lantai dua, lalu turun ke bawah. Di ruang tamu, appa, eomma, Ahra-eonni, dan appa Kyuhyun sedang duduk si sofa. Ahjumma mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Seohyun, bagamana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"Baik, eomma. Aku senang di sini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya kami mau membicarakan hal penting padamu."

"Hal penting apa?"

"Kamu sudah akrab dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ahjussi.

"Ne, dia anak yang baik."

"Kamu menyukainya?" Kali ini appa yang bicara.

"Iya, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja."

Aku bingung kenapa mereka menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak.

"Sebenernya kalian mau membicarakan hal apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti ini?"

"Begini… Kami berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab ahjumma.

"MWO? APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA?"

"Tenanglah dulu, kami melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Agar ada yang melindungimu selama eomma dan appa di London."

"ANDWAE! AKU BARU MENGENALNYA SEJAK KEMARIN!"

"Seohyun-ah, dalam waktu sehari saja kalian sudah akrab. Jadi lama-lamakalian pasti bisa saling mencintai. Kami membicarakan ini padamu karena kamu memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa daripada Kyu. Dia masih polos. Nanti kami juga akan memberitahunya."

Aku terdiam, wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku tidak setuju.

'Seohyun! Kalau kamu menolak, besok kita kembali ke London!"

"Ne… Arasseo…"

"Acara pertunangan akan dilakukan minggu depan"

Saat ini yang harus aku pastikan adalah hubungan Zhoumi-oppa dan Kyuhyun. Kalau mereka pacaran, aku tidak boleh menganggu.

Aku kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun, aku harus memberi tahukan ini padanya dan menyuruhnya tutup muut karena seharusnya aku merahasiakan hal ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga. Aku membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, kulihat dia sudah tertidur di lantai. Mungkin dia kelelahan jadi dia tidur saat main game.

Aku mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Aku duduk di kursi meja belajar milik Kyuhyun dan berpikir.

"Andwae! Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun dulu! Dia itu polos sekali! Bisa gawat kalau dia nanti keceplosan di depan orangtuanya. Lebih baik aku beritahu Zhoumi-oppa dulu." Batinku.

Aku melihat handphone milik Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Di dalam handphone itu aku melihat nomor handphone Zhoumi-oppa. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahku. Setelah itu aku membawa handphone itu dan kembali ke kamarku. Di kamar aku segera menelepon Zhoumi-oppa dengan handphone itu.

_"Yeoboseyo~~ Chagiii~~"_

"Chagi-Chagi! Aku bukan Kyuhyun! Aku Seohyun!"

_"MWO? Ngapain kamu pegang hapenya Kyu! Dasar yeoja gila!"_

"Eh dasar jelek! Padahal aku mau ngasih tau hal penting tapi malah di ejek! Ya sudah nggak jadi!"

_"Eeee, mian… Memangnya kamu mau kasih tau apa?"_

"Sebelum aku ngomong. Aku mau tanya dulu. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyu?"

"_He? Kenapa nanya begitu?"_

'Aisssh… Kalau gak mau jawab ya sudah! Aku tutup teleponnya!"

_"Iya! Iya! Aku ngomong! Tapi jangan ketawa ya!"_

"Iya! Cepet ngomong!"

_"Kyu itu… namjachinguku"_

Tuh kan… Benar dugaanku….

"Sudah kuduga…"

_"Kamu gak kaget?"_

"Buat apa kaget? Dari tadi aku sudah sadar kok kalo ada apa-apa diantara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi-oppa."

_"Pasti kamu menganggapku aneh karena aku pacaran dengan namja."_

"Aniyo… Bagiku cinta nggak memandang gender. Jadi begini, oppa, orangtuaku dan orangtua Kyuhyun sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kami berdua. Acara pertunangan akan digelar minggu depan."

_"MWO?"_

"Oppa, aku nggak mau jadi orang ketiga. Jadi tolong oppa pikirkan cara mengacaukan acara itu! Besok hari libur, jadi oppa pikirkan baik-baik di rumah."

_"Neee… Gomawo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya…..<strong>

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Hari ini hari libur, tapi eomma memanggilku ke kamarnya pagi-pagi. Aku yang baru bangun dan gosok gigi langsung pergi ke kamar eomma.

"Kyu… Eomma mau membicarakan hal penting." Kata eomma ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne, eomma,apa itu?"

"Eomma dan appa mau kamu dan Seohyun menjadi sepasang suami istri. Minggu depan, kalian akan bertunangan. Kyu mau kan?"

Apa? Aku ditunangkan? Andwae! Aku cinta Zhoumi-hyung! Bukan Seohyun!

"Eomma, aku nggak mau!"

"Wae… Seohyun kan cantik! Dia juga baik!"

"Tapi aku nggak mencintainya! Pokoknya aku gak mau! Titik!"

"KYU! KAMI SUDAH SEPAKAT! KAMU NGGAK BISA NOLAK!"

"SHIREO! AKU GAK AKAN MAU!"

Aku berlari keluar kamar eomma, airmataku mulai mengalir. Kupercepat langkahku menuju kamar. Saat aku berlari, aku menabrak noona. Aku menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berlari.

"KYU!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan noona dan terus berlari. Sesampainya di kamar aku menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur dan menangis. Aku benci appa dan eomma!

Kudengar pintu kamarku dibuka perlahan.

"Kyu…"

Noona masuk dan duduk di sampingku yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lutut dan menangis. Kurasakan noona membelai kepalaku dan memelukku. Perlakuan noona membuat tangisku semakin pecah.

"Noona, aku nggak mau bertunangan…"

"Eomma sudah memberitahumu?"

Aku mengangguk, noona menghela nafas.

"Kamu coba jalani saja dulu, Kyu. Kalau kamu nggak tahan, baru nanti bicara sama eomma dan appa."

"Tapi aku gak bisa, aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Apa? Siapa yang kamu cintai, Kyu?"

"I… itu… Dia sunbaeku…"

"Kamu mencintai yeoja yang lebih tua? Siapa namanya, Kyu?"

"Namanya Zhoumi…"

"HA? Zhoumi itu kan namja!"

Noona terlihat sangat shock, mungkin dia nanti akan malu mengakuiku sebagai dongsaengya karena aku gay.

"Ne tapi aku mencintainya noona…"

"Arasseo Kyu."

"Noona malu kan punya saudara sepertiku?"

"Aniyo…. Kamu adalah dongsaeng yang paling noona sayang. Noona akan membantumu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Lagipula Seohyun juga sepertinya nggak setuju."

"Ne, noona. Gomawo…"

"Ne… ya sudah, noona ke bawah dulu ya."

Aku mengangguk. Noona mencium pipiku lalu dia keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahra's POV<strong>

Kyuhyun menangis saat ia tahu bahwa ia akan ditunangkan dengan yeoja yang baru ia kenal, padahal ia sudah punya orang yang dicintai. Ottokhae? Aku ingin membantunya, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya. Aku terus berpikir, sampai eomma memanggilku.

"Ahra, tolong kamu kunci Kyuhyun dikamarnya sampai hari pertunangannya tiba. Jangan sampai dia kabur!"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah cepat!"

"Ne…"

Aku membawa kunci yang diserahkan oleh eomma, lalu kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kubuka kamarnya, Kyuhyun sedang mandi karena aku mendengar bunyi air di kamar mandi pribadinya. Dengan perlahan, aku mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Mianhae… Kyu. Noona pastikan untuk membawa Zhoumi ke sini!" kataku dalam hati.

Setelah mengunci pintu, aku pergi menemui Seohyun di kamarnya.

"Seohyun-ah, eomma menyuruhku mengunci Kyu di kamarnya. Kita harus memberitahu Zhoumi, dia namjachingu Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun dikunci? Kita harus bertindak!"

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah Zhoumi sekarang!"

Aku dan Seohyun keluar dari kamar. Saat melewati kamar Kyuhyun kudengar Kyuhyun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Dia menangis, memohon untuk dikeluarkan. Kasihan sekali dia.

"Eomma aku mengantarkan Seohyun keliling Seoul ya!" Kataku berbohong.

"Ne! Ahra, adikmu itu berisik sekali! Kamu sudah menguncinya?"

"Sudah, eomma. Kami pergi dulu."

Aku dan Seohyun naik mobil pribadiku. Aku menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah Zhoumi.

**TBC**

**Anyeong saya datang lagi~~~**

**Mian... Chapter ini membosankan dan jarang ada YAOInya. Bagian klimaksnya ada di chapter depan!**

**REPLIES:**

**LittleLiappe: hehehe, mimi lagi kerasukan setan romantis... mungkin beberapa chapter lagi baru tamat hehe. gomawo^^**

**Icha: Gomawo udah baca and comment ^^. Awalnya emg fanfic ini ttg Qmi, jadi meskipun ada masalah jadinya tetep kyumi! ^^**

**Kyuhyunniewife: mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama hehehe. author di surabaya bagian barat. waah kenapa kok pindah? gomawo ya reviewnya.**

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: annyeong~ siwon nya udah merelakan kyu untuk author *plak*, untuk Zhoumi mekasudnya hehehe. iya kebanyakan readers gak tinggal di sby. gomawo^^**

**Callme-RYU: Mau yang lebih hot? author gak tau gimana bikinnya hehehe. mian... untuk sibum nanti rencananya author bikin special chapter. oh iya, kalo buleh nanya, Ryu-ssi ini namja ya? maaf kalo kurang berkenan. Gomawo commentnya ya oppa/saeng... mian author g tau umurnya ryu-ssi..**

**Mrs. Zhou: Jotos-jotosan antar namja memang keren... *gila*. Zhouminya udah yadong makanya nekat kissu di depan umum hehe. sama-sama, Phi~ APA? 13 taon? saya lebih tua 2 taon T.T kamu hebat banget bikin ff, jadi minder... Author ngefans padamu~~ gomawo^^**

**aka yamada: Gomawo dah baca and comment. salam kenal~~ author juga suka Zhoumi waktu habis lihat mv perfection. Abang mimi ganteng disitu~~ hehe baca trus ya^^**

**RahmaAP: gomawo udah baca and comment^^ bagus? hehe thx~ kyu memang imut skaligus evil! hohoho. bikin account aja, trus share ff kamu. aku baca deh nanti~~**

**Di chapter depan, bakal author usahain bikin lebih banyak adegan romance dan cerita yang lebih seru~~**

**Last, review pleasee~**


End file.
